Waking Up To Reality
by BePassionate24
Summary: SEQUEL TO: WAKING UP IN VEGAS. All Human. A/U. Three years after Stefan proposes to Elena. Is she really able to handle all the stresses and pressures that come with being a new mom and a wife or will she crack at the seams? And also, how will everyone else's lives from the last story have changed in the last 3 years?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey All! So since many of you asked me to do a sequel to "Waking Up In Vegas"..Here it finally is! **

**If you haven't read "Waking Up In Vegas" I highly suggest that you read that story first before starting this one because I will be referring to past events from that story at times. Also, this story will include a majority of the same characters that the other story did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries at all! **

**Please read and review & Enjoy! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Waking Up To Reality- Chapter One-**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

**_Missed Call : March 27th,2014._**

_"Elena, sweetheart. Come home. Please, Elena this is ridiculous! I haven't seen you or heard from you in two days since you told me that you were going on a little vacation without me before the wedding that is less than 2 months away. Look, baby. I miss you and I love you. Come home!"_

**_End of message._**

He's called three times in the last few hours and I can't get the courage to call him back. It's horrible. I know. It really is. But, something inside of me snapped a few days ago when I heard all the 'wonderful' news...

Caroline and Klaus finally announced that they are excepting. Damon and Katherine are getting divorced and Bonnie and my brother are sending my niece, Annabelle into a very expensive all girls school for the overly smart kids.

I can't handle the drama or the way their perfect lives turned out. So, I packed my bags, told Caroline that I needed a few days off, wrote Stefan a note that I was going to Atlanta to visit my parents and then I just left.

Yet, it still doesn't really explain what the hell I'm doing with them in one of the most beautiful destinations that I've ever seen...The Caribbean.

"You know, Elena..You should call him back. He's worried sick about you and it's just going to make things worse, if you don't explain your rational." Lexi comments, readjusting the pink umbrella in her glass as she slurps down on the ice cold pina colada.

"I can't Lexi. We had another one of our stupid arguments about me being all jealous that everyone is having kids. And, you know what me and Stefan have..a dog! For the two plus years that we've been together. We have a dog. That's it." I tell her, placing the magazine down in my lap as she looks up at me, lowering her sunglasses a bit when she laughs and places her hand on my arm lightly.

"You two have a dog. How cute! In all seriousness though..Elena, I know that you want a baby with him. I know that you get a little jealous with all of your friends back home, having kids and expanding their families. But, sweetie there are so many other options for you guys. You can try other things or even you two might get lucky and the adoption or foster parenting thing will go through, like I know Stefan was talking about." She comments, smiling at me as I lean back into the pool chair that I'm sitting on, closing my eyes and exhaling deeply, feeling the sun hit against my skin and trying to picture these last few weeks in my head...all of them revolving around my stupid notion of marrying into the very wealthy and successful Salvatore family and that it would be all be a cake walk..HA!

"So, you know if Stefan gets word that you snuck off with us for 2 weeks. He's going to be pissed off." Elijah comments, causing me to open my eyes and glare at him. The reminder of me leaving without a word to him, just a note saying that I needed to get away for a while..That I needed to go see my family in Atlanta was just my excuse for getting away from everything that's been aggravating me in LA for the last few weeks.

"Oh please. The only person that knows I'm here with the two of you is Caro-" I start to say, getting up from my seat to see a very angry and irritated Stefan giving me his best "Stay calm and come with me." smile.

"Stefan..Baby!" I choked out of my lungs, watching as he leans against the wall closest to the entrance door's and nods his head, silently telling me to meet with him inside the lobby, in private.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I'm pissed that she lied to me and really angry with her. But, I missed her too. I watch as Elena pulls her sunglasses over to sit on her head as she walks over to me and I gently pull her wrist, walking her to an nearly empty hallway with a few people walking by us, a few men staring down at the bikini that she's wearing as I glare at them and gently take Elena inside the room that I just got for the night.

I hear when the door locks and Elena chuckles a bit, nervousness in her tone as she speaks. "I can explain..Stefan. Let me just explain. I was-" She begins to say as I cut her off, lifting my hand into the air for her to just stop talking and listen to me for a minute.

"Caroline told me that you were here. I spent four sleepless nights worrying about you and you just told me...Actually, you lied to me and told me that you were just going to see your family in Atlanta and you never bothered to call me to tell me that you made it! Jesus, Elena. We're getting married in two months! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout, my voice trembling a bit when I glance up at her, seeing that she's now sitting on the bed, her face in her hands and when she looks at me, her cheeks are covered in tears when she speaks in a shaky tone.

"I couldn't take the pressure of everything. I lied because I thought that maybe if you and I just took some time away from each other and I left from LA for a few days that it would be a bit easier for.." She begins to say as I scuff at her words.

"Easier for you? That you leaving LA without telling me would be easier for you! Elena, we're not dating anymore, you can't just pick up and leave without telling me these things. Look, I know that everything back home hasn't been easy for you. But, we can face it all together..That's the whole point of us being engaged and being married soon. We're team...now." I comment, walking over to where she's sitting and smiling at her, brushing a strand of her hair back with my finger tips.

"I'm sorry. It's just with Caroline and Klaus expecting the new baby, Bonnie and Jeremy moving here and trying to get their daughter into that school and Damon and Katherine divorcing..I just needed to get away from it all. You're though, I shouldn't have taken Lexi and Elijah up on there offer of two weeks in the Caribbean..What was I thinking?" She says, wiping away her tears as I sit next to her and she leans her head against me, exhaling deeply.

"You were thinking that this is one of the best places to celebrate our news and that you needed a breather." I explain, feeling when she lifts her head off my shoulder quickly and she smiles at me in confusion.

" Yeah, a breather is nice. But, what do you mean 'Our news?' What news?" Elena asks, confusion in her tone as I lean back a bit to smile at her, holding onto her hand tightly when I lock my eyes on her and with a grin on my face I say "We just got approved to be foster parents to a newborn baby boy. His name is Julian and we're getting him in two weeks."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's kind of short. But, I will be posting soon again!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's CH.2 :) Please let me know what you all think and enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO-Waking Up To Reality **

**Jeremy's P.O.V. **

"Come on, babe. She's 3 years old..Why would we be exposing her to private schools and to boarding schools...I don't want her going to a boarding school when she gets older! Do you know how much those cost?" I argue, watching when Bonnie steps out of the bedroom, her dark hair wrapped into a towel as she finally walks into the living room and sighs.

"I'm just thinking about her future and it would be better for Annabelle to have a great education. For god sakes, Jer. Your soon to be brother in law is Stefan...He's could help us out a bit." She tries to say, watching as I get up from the couch, shaking my head.

"No. I'm not asking him for a dime. Bonnie. Annabelle is not going to a private school or any sort of boarding school for that matter. Once she gets old enough, she'll be going to a public school. Just like I did. Just like my sister did when we were younger!" I shout out, hearing as the baby monitor in the living room goes off and Bonnie rubs her face with her hands when we both hear "Mommy..I'm awake!" Annabelle yells from her bedroom, signaling to both of us that she's finally awake from her nap.

"Look, Jer. Stefan's offering to help us out for her schooling if we need it. I talked to Elena a few weeks ago and that's what she said." Bonnie explains, running her hands through her dark brown damp straight hair, walking past the couch slowly.

"Well, I still don't care. We are not sending our daughter to a super expensive school of any kind. It's L.A.! She need's to experience a public school kind of life and not one that's going to make her into a spoiled little kid...I don't want a spoiled daughter and it doesn't help that her "Uncle Stefan" spoils her like crazy already!" I comment, hearing as Bonnie lets out a huffed out a breath and leaves the room, shaking her head at me before she disappears down the hallway and into Annabelle's room.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"We got approved? Are you sure..Like for an actual baby...?" I ask, my voice is filled with hesitation as Stefan shakes his head a bit, gripping my hand as he laughs.

"No sweetie, for another dog. Haha..Of course for a baby!" He comments with a loud laugh. Watching carefully when I lean my head against his shoulder, letting go of his hand with a lingering smile on my face. "Thank God..But, we don't even have anything for a baby..not even a crib! Oh my god..We have two weeks to make a nursery and baby proof the new house!" I start rambling, my voice becoming more and more high pitched with my panicked tone.

"Calm down. I actually already have a few people working on that." Stefan comments, rubbing my back with his fingertips, causing a small laugh to escape past my mouth.

"Who could you have enlisted to work on a nursery for us? Do they even know that it's going to be a boy and what they've gotten themselves into?" I hear myself asking out loud, watching as Stefan turns his head, locking his eyes on me when he explains. "Oh they know and by the time we get home tomorrow night from the Bahamas, it'll be all done. Plus, maybe this will give them a chance to work out their issues." Stefan states, a smirk on his face as I push away from him, glaring at him when I get up from the bed, realizing quickly who he has painting the spare bedroom in our house as I nearly shout. "You're letting Damon and Katherine fix up a nursery for our soon to be son? They're going to kill each other!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"He said dark blue..Katherine!" I shout at her, watching as she turns around, paint brush in hand. A light baby blue paint color covering the bristles on the paint brush in her hands.

"No, Damon..He said light blue!" She bickers, hands on her hips, hair pulled back into a messy bun. She still kind of looks hot...even with a smear of light blue paint covering both of her olive colored cheeks.

"Okay..Whatever. Let's get this done." I reply back, hearing as Katherine huffs out a breath and sighs loudly, tossing a few strands of her long curly brown hair behind her shoulder that are starting to fall out of her loosening hairstyle.

"How about we don't get this finished and talk about the real problem here!" She states, bitterness in her voice as she throws the paintbrush down into the silver pail and turns away from the wall, facing me fully now.

"I'm not going to talk about that Katherine..You know that we would have to have lawyers present to talk about our divorce!" I grumble at her, bending down to pick up a smaller paint brush, wiping my hands off of my already dark blue paint covered jeans as I shake my head.

"Oh? So, we can't talk about what it is that's really bothering you. I thought we said that we'd be civil about this, Damon. Come on...We don't need lawyers to talk about how fucked up we are! You used to love me once and I loved you and now we're heading for a divorce." She says in a matter of fact tone.

She's right...Once upon a time..I was madly in love with Katherine Pierce and I thought that we could have a future together, one that would last a life time with kids, a big house, have a real family with her and maybe even go on vacations too..But..that was all shattered when I found out what she was doing to me...just over three years ago.

"Well, that was before you slept with Kol Mikealson, behind my back at Stefan and Elena's engagement party!" I exclaim, pivoting on my feet when I hear her groan.

"I did not sleep with Kol! It was just a flirty, I'm super drunk- kiss and a lot of touching..But, I did not sleep with him! Why do you believe everyone else. But, me? Why don't you believe me! Damn it, Damon..I love you!" Katherine screams at me, making my whole body cringe at the thought of her and Kol...I hate him for what he took from me..The girl of my dreams..My wife!

"How am I supposed to believe you, when you've been lying to me about it. Katherine, if it was just a simple kiss and nothing more..Then don't you think that we could get past it?" I ask her, locking my intense blue eyes on her face when I watch her sit down onto the floor, knees pulled in towards her chest as she looks up at me with her dark brown, tear filled eyes.

"We can. I don't want this divorce, Damon. I want to work things out with you. I hate being separated from you and watching all of the people move on with their lives, starting their families..Hell, even Stefan and Elena are starting a family! I want that..But, I don't want it with him..I want it with you! Please, forgive me..Damon..I never meant to hurt you and it was never supposed to be like this for us! You and I were supposed to be the power couple of L.A. and totally in love..What happened to us, Damon? How did we get so messed up?" She asks, wiping away her now falling tears and sniffling back the rest.

"I don't know, Katherine...I don't know and I really don't think that you and I can fix this. Now, let's just get this room done before we run out of time and have to do it last minute. I guess Elena and Stefan won't mind if the baby's room is two different colors...The dark blue and light blue go nice together." I comment, quickly trying to change the subject as I turn to see her get up off the floor and walk towards me, cautiously.

"I don't want to paint anymore. I want to try and talk to you..Just like we used to..So, please. Let's take a break and let's talk about this elephant in the room, I miss you Damon and I want you home..I can't sleep without you." Katherine says in a saddened tone, her hand hovering over my arm, that's making swift back and forth motions on the wall, covering up the old plain white color.

"Please?" She nearly begs, tears forming once again on her face as I turn to look at her and nod my head. "Okay. Fine..Start talking then." I tell her in a harsh tone, feeling as she moves her hand away and places them on her hips, exhaling deeply before she begins to confess the truth of what's been dividing us for the last three years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A?N: Hey all! Here's CH.3! Sorry for not updating sooner..I've had a severe case of writer's block..blah! **

**Anyways, Hope you all like it and Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-Waking Up To Reality **

**Katherine's P.O.V. **

It's funny how when I open my mouth, nothing comes out of it. It's like I'm paralyzed. I love him...I love Damon Salvatore with every fiber of my being and yet this...This secret that I've been keeping is about to kill us both.

My hands are sweating, my long nails are digging into my palms as I turn onto my heels and lock my eyes on Damon and finally words spill out. But, not the right ones...

"I slept with him and I'm so sorry." I state, carefully observing as Damon drops everything in his hands, angrily walking up to me. He's got tears in his dark blue eyes, a few of them already spilling over on his cheeks as he yells at me, directly into my face..We're just inches away from our lips touching.

"How could you do this us! I loved you, Katherine..I fucking loved you and you went and screwed fucking Kol Mikealson behind my back...Am I not good enough for you..Is that it?" He bellows, his hands balled into fists as I push myself back up against one of the non painted walls in the room..My hands are laying flat against it as I sniffle, praying that I can control my strained voice from cracking.

"It was a mistake..Damon. You are good enough for me, don't think that you're not..I love you. Please, Damon... I was drunk and being stupid. It only happened once. Kol has wanted to see me since then a few times. But, I..I've been wanting to work things out with you. " I explain, hearing as he scoffs at me, his dark blue eyes are filled with pain and if you look close enough, you can see a hint of grief.

"Once and you were drunk? What in the hell! Do you suppose that I believe you! You've been lying to me for so long now about it. Going so far as to tell me that nothing happened and now suddenly you slept with him just once? Ha..Jesus. I should have listened to my uncle when he told me to let you go and to date someone else. You, Katherine Pierce are the devil in disguise. Now, get the hell out of my brother's house, before I throw you out!" Damon screams, watching as I turn my head away, the tears in my eyes are spilling over and my body is involuntarily shaking..I never meant to hurt him. I love him.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

She looks like a scared child when I step away from her. I can tell that the backlash of my words have made her terrified. Yet, I can't stop..I'm hostile and my mind has exploded from being lied to for so long by the woman that I have spent years upon years loving so unconditionally.

"I want you gone..I want all of your shit out of the house and out of the condo in two weeks. Do you understand me? Looking at you, makes me sick and I can't do it anymore. We can't fix this, Katherine. I'm signing those divorce papers in the morning and I suggest that you do the same." I tell her, taking a step back as I hear her strangled cries.

"Where am I supposed to go, Damon..Wait. Where are you going? Damon, please..Don't leave me..Please you can't leave me!" Katherine pleads from behind me, a wailing cry escaping her mouth as she looks at me turn back around towards her again, my eyes are filled with hatred towards her as I smirk and reply. "You should have thought about all of this before you and Kol slept together. I'm done, Katherine. Mark my words, you'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning." I explain, turning away towards the bedroom door and walking out without another word, trying to figure out where the hell I should go to cool off, so that I don't end up doing something reckless.

* * *

I don't really know why I end up there. But, it sounds better than nothing...A small dive bar off the beaten path, away from all the night life in L.A. and to be quite honest, I have no idea why I called him to come and drink with me..But, I'm thankful for the company and that he actually came.

"Alaric Saltzman! Man, it's been a while..hasn't it." I slur out, watching as Ric nods his head, taking a seat next to me when he looks over at the bartender, signaling to him that he wants what the hell it is that I'm drinking.

"I got your message. Look, Damon..I'm your divorce lawyer..Don't you think that this is a conflict of interest. Us going out and drinking together at this little shitty dive bar?" He asks, tapping his hands against the wooden table before him.

"Conflict of interest my ass, Ric! My wife..Soon to be ex-wife..Slept with that fucker that calls himself Kol Mikealson. My brother is still god knows where with his soon to be wifey and here I am..Alone. But, now that you're here, I won't feel so bad for doing this." I tell him, watching as Ric gives me a confused look, thanking the bartender when he hands him a glass of ice cold bourbon.

"Look, Damon. I know that you're mad at Katherine. But, please don't do anything stupid." He tries to remind me, observing as I pull out my cell phone from my pocket, my finger tips are fumbling over the keys as I smirk while dialing the number. Ric shakes his head at me again when he hears the dial tone stop and a voice picks up.

"Hey asshole! You messed with the wrong man..Just to let you know Kol..I'm going to kill you when I see you! By the way, Thanks for fucking my wife behind my damn back, you bastard!" I yell into the phone, quickly hanging up before he can respond, turning around to see a few of the customers in the bar staring at me when I suddenly lock my eyes on them and snarl out. "Take a damn picture, it'll last longer..I'm just a screwed up guy having a drink and wallowing over my wife leaving me. I'm sure that would help the tabloids..Damon fucking Salvatore was cheated on..Woohoo, Can't wait to read that damn headline..Go on..Snap some photos, just make sure that I don't look like a jackass in them!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I've tried calling Damon 6 times already. All 6 times I've explained that Elena and I were able to catch a late red eye flight to L.A. and now we're stranded at the airport, waiting for Klaus and Caroline to pick us up and take us home.

"He still hasn't called back?" Elena asks, walking over with two large cups of coffee in her hands, a frown on her face as she hands one of them to me.

"No, he's probably pinning over Katherine. Or maybe they've made up by now. You know, Damon really doesn't want the divorce. He loves her. Actually, come to think of it..Damon's loved her ever since they met their freshmen year in college. She was the new girl in town and let's just say that my brother...showed her a very good time." I tell her, smiling a bit at the thought of when Damon came home for spring break and told me all about this new girl, the mysterious and lovely Katherine Pierce.

"I'm sure he's fine. Who knows. Maybe they've made up by now." Elena states, smiling when she leans her head against my shoulder and I shrug my shoulders at her comment..Maybe she's right, maybe all is well with them..Or at least I can hope that it is.

* * *

"Well, hello there world traveling love birds!" Caroline exclaims, a beaming smile on her face as she walks over to us. Caroline steps back when we both pull our bodies up from the chairs we were sitting in. She grabs us both abruptly and pulls me and Elena into a tight group hug when she says. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too, Care. Sorry for the short notice. But, we wanted to get back as soon as we could. With Julian coming soon and all, I figured that you and Elena could do some baby shopping and maybe you can give her some baby tips..Klaus told me that you've read all the books." I tell her, watching as Caroline starts to blush a bit, backing away from me and looking over to Klaus, whose dragging our two large bags over from baggage claim.

"I would love that. Oh please, Stefan. You act like books will tell you everything. They won't! But, I can at least pick out some cute clothes for the little guy." She says happily, laughing a bit as she hears her husband groan from behind her, pushing our suitcases towards us with a grin.

"God good, Elena. Did you carry a dead body back with you or the whole bathroom?" Klaus asks in a joking manner, watching as Elena pulls herself away from me and walks towards him, a smirk on her face when she points to the bag and says "Well, I thought about it. But, I figured that dragging the hot cabana boy would be too much work. So, I settled for bringing home more clothes than I need and gift for Stefan." She explains, turning around back to me with a wink.

"A gift huh..Damn, Why didn't I get anything. Stefan, I bet that Elena would have brought less things home if you still had that private jet. It was unfortunate that you sold it." Klaus says, a smile lingering on his face when Elena walks past him, towards Caroline.

"Well, you know Klaus. We all need to make a few sacrifices. Plus, I'm going to be a dad. I didn't need that damn plane anymore. It was just to impress the ladies and well, look how good that worked." I respond, placing my hand onto Klaus's shoulder as we both direct our attention to a three month pregnant Caroline and Elena, both of them smiling when they turn around in mid stride and wave to us.

"Come on, boys! We're staying at Caroline and Klaus's tonight while our place gets aired out and while the guys finish the renovates." Elena clarifies as I frown at her.

"Oh, don't give me that pouty look. You'll get to see what I bought for you..soon enough." She states, turning on her heels as I watch her and Caroline step out into the cool L.A. night.

"Oh, come on!" I shout back at her, hearing when a loud laugh escapes past Elena's lips and she shakes her head, watches Klaus and I exit the entrance to the airport as well when she turns to shout over her should at Klaus and I. "Men, you guys really are impatient. Be patient, baby..It'll be worth it."

"Well, mate. Looks like you won't be seeing any type of action with your love before you become a dad. Welcome to my world." Klaus points out, hearing as I exhale a heavy sigh and shake my head, replying back to his words with a bit of confidence. "Oh, we'll see about that. If there is one thing, I know about Elena..Is that she can't resist me for long and once I've got her where I want her..There is never any complaining."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

All I want to do is sleep, sleep without any interrupts. But, Stefan keeps tossing and turning and to be honest, I'm about to shove him off the bed and onto the carpeted red floor. "Will you stop it!" I say out loud, irritation filling my tone when I feel his arms pull me towards him, a firm grip against my mid section, tracing my exposed skin with his finger tips as he murmurs into the darkened room. "You know, you can stop my tossing and turning by..well..showing me your hot and sexy outfit you bought all for me."

I turn in his arms, our heads are laying on the same pillow, my arm draped over his bare chest as I exhale. "What makes you think it's hot and sexy?" I ask him in a taunting tone.

"For starters, of course it is..You always were that type of stuff just for me. But, you know..unless your taste has changed or something in the two weeks that you were away. God, Elena..You're driving me crazy." He growls through gritted teeth, laughing a little when I gasp as Stefan pulls me towards him, kissing my cheek, his hands traveling with an intensity underneath my shirt to my back as his rough hands unclip my bra. I watch Stefan's shadow disappear under the covers when I suddenly let out a gasp, his lips are against my stomach, leaving hot and moist kisses against my warm skin, traveling up and down my body with a frantic pace.

"What are you doing!" I hiss out, my voice hitching when he pulls me down with him, covering both of us with the thin sheet on the bed.

"Stefan, we can't do anything here...This is Caroline and Klaus's guestroom! We are guests in their home!" I remind him. But all my thoughts are stopped as his finger tips trail against the lining of my panties and he chuckles.

"Stefan..Please." I whimper out, trying to pull him up to look at me. But his head is still against my skin, hearing when I beg him once more, he laughs a bit and licks my flesh.

"Oh, come on..You taste good. I've missed you and it's not like we haven't done it before in their house. Remember that one time in that Jacuzzi like bathtub they have." He stammers, eyebrows wiggling at me as I shake my head.

"I know..Ha. But, this..this just doesn't feel right." I tell him, taking his hands into my own when I pull him up with me, pulling the cover's down around us, hearing as Stefan breathes out a disappointed sigh and falls back on to the bed, lying on his back.

"Look, when we get home and are all settled in. Before the baby comes, you can have your way with me on every surface of that newly renovated house..Deal?" I tell him, knowing that his green eyes are probably blazing with lust and whatever else may have popped into his head when I hear him turn his head to look at me.

"Every surface..Are you seriously going to-" Stefan begins to say. But we both freeze when we hear a commotion from down stairs.

"What the hell, it's 4 am. Who the hell would be coming to visit them at this hour?" Stefan asks, pushing himself away from me, getting up from the bed and going to turn the bedroom light on. Stefan turns to me when he points at me and warns in a hushed tone. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Stefan says, placing his hand in front of me as he pulls out an old baseball bat from when Klaus used to play and teach baseball to under privileged kids.

"Where are you going?" I shout at him in a voice above a whisper, observing when Stefan places his finger in front of his lips, slowly making his way out of the room and I lean back into my pillow, silently thinking that he's over reacting at the noise. It's probably just Caroline or Klaus making themselves a late night snack..They told us a few times that no one else would be here..besides them and us and besides why else would someone be in the kitchen at 4am?

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

The noise gets even more louder as I make my way slowly down the stairs, my hands gripping the baseball bat tightly when I finally make it down to the last step, noticing that the front door is unlock and knowing that whoever came inside the house must have had a key and they're probably still somewhere inside. But, you know ever...someone could have still broken in.

The light from the kitchen is one and my body tightens as I look down, I'm not even wearing a damn shirt, I guess I thought I had grabbed one off the floor. But, the cool morning breeze that's coming from one of the open windows in the kitchen, tells me otherwise.

I lean against the wall, listening carefully as the person starts humming and from the tone in their voice. My stomach churns. My shaking and scared demeanor changes from afraid to instantly annoyed as I tell myself that it's not an intruder trying to kill us all. But, someone from my past that I had hoped I would never have to see again.

I'm still gripping the bat, it's pointed towards my feet now when I walk into the kitchen and see her back turned towards me. Her humming is filling the almost silent room, her long blonde hair is swaying back and forth as she stands next to the coffee maker, cursing something under her breath when she unexpectedly turns towards me.

I swear, I feel like all the air in the room is sucked into an air tight container. Because it takes us both a moment to stop staring at each other and suddenly her British accent cuts into me. "Well, Well, Well..Look who's visiting my brother. Nice, Pajama's Stefan. I remember when you used to walk around without anything on, just for me." She notes as she watches me stutter out her name..The one woman who had broken my heart and who had killed every possible hope for me in ever finding love again..Yet, somehow over the years, her and I remained...Friends. "Nice to see you too, Rebekah." I reply, running my hands through my hair and trying to figure out what the hell she's even doing here in the first place.

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think. It really means a lot to me as a writer to know what my readers think. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.4! Hope you guys like it! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading & Please let me know what you all think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR-Waking Up To Reality**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"It's nice to see that you haven't been slacking on working out. I've always loved your amazing looking body." Rebekah purrs, making her way towards me as her floral perfume swirls around my head and I close my eyes to try and keep my composure, to try and not fall back under her spell of tricks.

"That's funny because, I haven't really been working out that much. I mean, since my brother, Damon is getting a divor-." I start to say, watching as Rebekah's face lights up, her eyes glistening when she says "Damon. How's he doing by the way. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"He's doing..well under the circumstances. Rebekah, It's been almost 4 years since either of us have seen you. What are you even doing here?" I ask her, taking note in the way her demeanor changes and she slumps her shoulders a bit when she speaks.

"Well, I was living it up in Austria, Switzerland, France, Germany and England. That was until, I swiped my credit card in a small boutique in London and it was declined. I tried all my other ones, called my bank and found out that my father froze my accounts! So, I'm here to see my brother and try to-" She tries to finish explaining, when I watch as her mouth gapes open, looking behind me. I want to ask her what's going on, what the problem is. But, as I turn around my eyes are met with a furious looking fiancé, who isn't pleased that I'm having a late night chat with the beautiful blonde in her best friend's house.

"Who the hell are you ?" Elena snarls out, staring Rebekah down as she pushes away from the wall, making her presence to both Rebekah and I known.

"Elena, I can explain. This is-" I try to say, backing away from Rebekah and watching as she winks at me, smiling widely when she passes by me and purposefully brushes her hand across my chest.

"Rebekah Mikealson. You, must be Elena. My replacement." She says, turning away from Elena and back to me as she winks and then coughs a bit, extending her hand out towards my fiance with a huge smirk on her face.

"Elena. Soon-to-be-Salvatore. And, your Rebekah. The woman who broke Stefan's heart so badly and stomped on it. I mean, it's because of you that when I met him he was sleeping around with all sorts of women." Elena comments, rolling her eyes as she shakes Rebekah's hand and I grit my teeth, feeling the tension between my current fiancé and my old one grow more by the minute.

"So, he must have slept with you than too. Hm..What an interesting turn of events. Well, will you both excuse me. I have to go catch up on my beauty rest." She says, letting go of Elena's hand and walking past her, watching as I stand near Elena and try to grab her hand into mine. But, she pushes me away.

"Oh, and Stefan. You and I will continue this later. It was nice meeting you, Helena." She states, turning away from us and taking a few steps out of the kitchen as I inhale deeply when I hear Elena nearly snarl out. "It's Elena! My name is Elena!"

We both watch as Rebekah turns around again, a wide smile on her face as she shakes her head and locks her eyes on Elena when she says "Oh, whatever. It's not like you'll be around very long for us all to even remember your name, correctly. Knowing Stefan's dating history. He's a charmer. You'll be lucky if you two even get to hear the wedding bells" She says, turning away from us and laughing a bit when she hears Elena let out a loud groan followed by "What a bitch!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"You could have told me that Rebekah was a cold hearted bitch!" I say in a voice that's just above a whisper, turning towards Stefan and swatting away his arms as he tries to place them on my body, trying to calm me down.

"Elena, I'm sorry! I didn't think that I would ever see her again. I mean, none of us. Damon and I haven't heard from Rebekah in years. After her and I broke up, she disappeared on us. I had no idea that she was even going to be here tonight, until I saw her. Here, in the kitchen." Stefan explains, watching as I tighten my robe around my waist and huff out a breath.

"Oh? So, you just happened to bump into her in the kitchen. Okay, fine. I believe you. But, why do I keep getting the feeling that she's still not over you?" I ask him, watching as Stefan looks down at the floor, smiling a little and laughing when he responds.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Rebekah isn't a threat to you and she definitely doesn't like me anymore. She's just very friendly. I love you, Elena. I love you. Okay?" He says in a reassuring tone, pulling me against his chest as I exhale out a breath and yawn.

"Well, whatever she's after. Whoever she's after. She can turn her head away from you because you're going to be a married man soon, with a baby." I remind him, feeling as he tightens his arms around me, leaning into me and kissing the top of my head as he whispers. "I know. But, you still have nothing to worry about. Rebekah isn't after me. She's here for something else and to cause trouble, trust me."

"If she doesn't want you. Then what does she want?" I ask him, hearing as Stefan inhales through gritted teeth and says "She's broke. Rebekah is broke and she's desperate for money and knowing her, she'll do anything to get her hands on a few thousand dollars."

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V. **

I've tried calling Damon about 10 times already. Leaving dozens of messages, trying to explain how sorry I am that I slept with Kol. But, he's still not answering any of my calls and I'm about done with calling him, pushing myself up off the floor from the condo when I suddenly hear a slight knock on the door.

I quickly look down at me cell phone and realize that's just a little past 6am. Who the hell would be at my door at this hour?

I dust myself off, straightening my pink colored t-shirt as I place my hand on the door handle, hoping that I'll be met with Damon's darkened blue eyes. But, once I open it. I feel my mouth hang open a bit, shaking my hand and leaning against the door frame when I ask "How did you even find me here?" I watch as he takes a step forward, pushing me back a bit when he licks his lips and says "What a silly question, darling. So, are you leaving your husband for me yet?" He asks, running his hands through his hair as he pushes the door closed with his foot, wrapping his arms around me when he leans into me and says "God, Katerina. I've missed you."

"Let go of me! Last time I saw you. I told you that we're done! I'm trying to work things out with Damon. I love him, Kol. So, let me go!" I say out loud, hearing as he scoffs at me words and gently corners me into a wall in the living room, watching as my eyes leave his intense gaze and he pushes a strand of my curly hair behind my ears.

"Sweetheart. If you're trying to work things out with your husband. Where is he now?" Kol asks, his fingertips grazing against my collarbone when he watches me place my hand onto his chest and push him away from me, exhaling deeply as I turn away from him and try to not give into my temptation for him.

"He went out to go buy us some coffee." I state, lying through my teeth. But, silently hoping that he'll get the hint and leave.

"Please, Kol. Just leave, I don't want you here!" I shout out, hearing as chuckles a little, grabbing onto my arm when he hisses into my ear, holding up his cell phone and showing me a picture that he'd taken. But when I take closer look at it. My heart sinks into my stomach when he says "You're lying. Because, your soon to be ex-husband was having a drink with some guy, name Alaric a few hours ago and I was lucky enough to get a front row seat to the destruction you've caused him. So, for one. I know that he's not here with you. Now, Katherine. You and I both know that if you don't want your divorce and our affair to be leaked out into the media. We would have to make a deal." Kol states, letting go of my arm and watching as I turn away from him, glaring at him when I ask "What kind of deal?"

"We go on like we have been and once your divorce settlement is through. You give me a few thousand dollars and I'll be out of your hair...For good. Consider it a good cause." He explains, his eyes gleaming with mischief as I watch him place his cell phone back into his jeans and he grins. "So, what do you say? Are you in or not?"

"Why would I want to do that? Why would I divorce a man that I love and give you a few thousand dollars." I argue, locking my eyes on Kol as I watch him smirk when he says in a cold tone "Ha. Because, if you really did love him. You would have never fallen for me. And, if your little love affair gets leaked to the LA times and every single magazine in this city.. People won't look at the beautiful, perfect and flawless Mrs. Salvatore in the same light anymore, all you'll be is a cheating slut. Believe me when I say that, You. Katherine..You of all people, playing the perfect wife.. wouldn't be able to live that down..ever."

"You wouldn't dare do that to me! That's pretty much like extortion." I exclaim, hands on my hips when I take a step toward him, trying to snatch the phone away from Kol as he lifts it up high and smirks before he speaks. "Oh, my sweet Katherine. The difference between your loving Damon and I is that I wouldn't hesitate to destroy you for my own gain. Now, do we have a deal? I won't leak anything about us or your divorce to anyone as long as you and I go on as we have been until your divorced. And, I promise..Once you give me some money. You'll never see me again." He smirks, watching as my eyes grow watery and I nod, the first thing that pops into my head is how much more I would hurt Damon, if my affair with Kol was splashed on every single piece of media in this city as I open my mouth and make a deal with the Kol Mikealson, the true devil in disguise. "Yes." I state, instantly hating myself even more when the word rolls off my tongue and I gaze up to see Kol's darkened expression when he says "Excellent.", right before leaning into my lips and leaving a soft kiss against them, that leaves a bitter taste against my tongue when I push him away and look up at him, trying to make sense of the deal that I've just made. Knowing that deep down when I told Damon about Kol and I. I already knew by the hurtful look in his eyes that he would eventually leave me anyways.

* * *

**A little bit of jealousy, a little bit of extortion and Rebekah causing trouble! ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! So, ****I know that I wrote the summary to this story as just focusing on Elena. But, to be honest it'll focus on every one and how their lives have changed over the last 3 years. :)**** Also, I have finally updated..wohoo! :) Hope you all enjoy CH.5. Personally, my heart kind of hurt for Damon. But, you'll see what I mean.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE-Waking Up To Reality**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"When is she going home?" I ask Klaus, pulling my shirt over my head, groaning as the fabric sticks to my fairly round and slowly starting to show baby bump.

"Ugh! This looks horrible!" I grunt out, watching as he slips out of bed, walking behind me, placing his hands onto my shoulders when he leans into me and says "Caroline, don't stress. It isn't healthy for our little girl or our little boy. Whichever it may be, stress isn't healthy."

"And as far as Rebekah goes, she'll leave soon. I promise!" Klaus tells me, this assurance in his voice that seems to fade when I hear something in the kitchen crash and suddenly he mutters under his breath "All we have to do is prevent my sister from cooking us breakfast. She's a horrible cook and it usually means that she wants something."

"What would Rebekah possibly want from the two of us? It's not like we're made of money. I mean, we are fairly wealthy and all because of the construction business that you own and the other things you dabble in. But, Klaus, let's make this very clear and to the point. Whatever Rebekah is doing here and if it is for money. I am not giving her a dime!" My tone comes out harsher than it should. Klaus's shoulders slump back, running his hands through his hair when he backs away from me and says "Okay, I promise. I'll find out why she's here and after that, I will tell her that she needs to find someplace else to stay."

* * *

"He wants her to go someplace else." I comment, slowly lifting up my swallow feet on our outdoor patio table and leaning back into my chair, closing my eyes as I hear Elena huff out a breath before she begins to speak.

"I agree. Look, that woman is nothing but trouble and for her to just show up out of nowhere after too long is- it just doesn't seem right. Something doesn't fit here. Oh and not to mention that I already hate her and that she hit on Stefan!"

"She what?" I ask, watching Elena roll her brown eyes, pushing the sunglasses that are resting on the top of her head slowly against her face as she pushes a few strands of her hair behind her ears and repeats. "She was making disgusting lovey dovey eyes at my husband and she was close to touching him. I swear to god, Caroline. I wanted to throw her against a wall and punch the living shit out of her. However, it was early in the morning and I thought that since I have a meeting to finalize all the adoption papers with the social worker and see if we can take Julian home today. That it wouldn't look good if I went into it with a huge ass shiner on my face." Elena comments, looking back towards the house and clutching the armrest handles when we both cringe at the sound of Rebekah's voice ringing through the open sliding door.

"If I were you and Klaus. I would kick her out and change the locks." Elena says, a jealous look in her eyes as I watch them stay glued to the scene happening in the house, just a few feet away from us.

"I wish I could. But, the reality of it is even if I don't like her. Rebekah is Klaus's sister and I need to respect that." I reply back, listening as Elena mutters "Whatever, I would still kick her ass to the curb."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"What are you even doing here, Rebekah?" I shout at her, watching as she smirks at me, covering her face with her hands as she rocks back and forth on her heels and laughs.

"Oh please. I already told you, why I'm here. Oh and Stefan, that brunette that you call your fiancé is ugly. I don't like her." Rebekah states, running her hands over the leather couch in the living room with a huge grin on her face.

I'm irritated by her. She's clearly getting under my skin and every minute I stand here with it, it shows. But, it's not only that, it's also the fact that her and Elena have been under the same roof since early this morning that even more of a hint to me that Elena and I need to go home. I just hope that the renovations and paint is dry enough for us to move in Julian's crib and all the baby things we have, still sitting in our living room at the moment.

"Well, think of her what you may, Rebekah. I love her and I'm with her now. You should respect that and understand that I've moved on." I tell her with a firm tone, watching as she narrows her eyes at me and frowns a little.

"Ha. Yeah, after that baby comes in to your life. We'll see how things will change. You'll be yearning for the person that you once where. I know you, Stefan. You are not a one woman type of man, probably never will be. I just hope for poor Elena's sake, she realizes that sooner rather than later." She hisses out, stepping away from the couch and slowly stripping off her t-shirt in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, purposely turning my back away from her, looking down at my feet as I hear Rebekah let out a chuckle, when she replies with "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

I don't want to look at her. Part of me really doesn't want to have that urge of leaning towards her and just caressing her soft skin under my hands. Rebekah may think that I'm a cheater in her eyes, maybe because after she left me heartbroken. That's what the media and tabloids had portrayed me as, the biggest love struck, one night stand idiot in all of LA! And, to be completely honest, I was for a while. I loved knowing that I didn't have to see or be emotionally attached to any of the women that I was with. But, that was all until I met Elena.

After I met Elena. After we spent time together and I really got to know her. She changed me. Elena made me realize that I could be faithful and be in a committed relationship without strings attached or any ulterior motives involved and it's because of my love for her that when I turn back towards Rebekah, I nearly spit out my words towards her. "Put some fucking clothes on. You're in your brother's house and I'm 100% sure that no one wants to see your boobs hanging out of your shirt like they are right now. It's distasteful."

I watch as she scoffs, quickly pulling her shirt over her head and marching off down the hall towards the guestroom to take a shower. But, my tongue and mind can't help itself, to prove my ex-fiancé that she's wrong about me. That for the first time in my life, I'm a committed man to the woman that I love and nothing will ever change that, Not even Rebekah Mikealson's failed attempt at seduction.

"Oh and Rebekah. If I were you, I'd brush up on your seductive ways. They clearly don't do it for me anymore. Nice try, though. But, don't try it again!" I tell her with a stern warning tone, watching as she rolls her eyes, flicking back her hair when she says "Well, if it didn't work on you. I'm sure it'll work on the other Salvatore brother, Damon. Word around the rumor mill is that he's lonely and divorced. And, you know what they say about those types of men..They are always looking for an escape." Rebekah comments with a wink, turning away from me and continuing down the hall without another word.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

My head is pounding, three nights of staying up way too late and drinking my sorrow's away over Katherine has become like a damn pity party and I'm starting to get too old for this shit. I instantly regret last night's latest bender as I roll off the couch and hit the carpeted ground under me, hard. My ears are ringing and to be honest I can't even decipher if it's the TV on in the living room that is making me feel nausea all over again or the fact that my cell phone on the coffee table is really ringing.

My hands clutch onto the coffee table as I lift myself up off the ground and grab onto my cell phone, answering it without even looking to see who it is that's calling. But, my heart sinks inside of my chest as I hear her voice, she sounds just as broken and lost as I am- lost without her.

"Damon. Please don't hang up. I've been wanting to call you for a few days now. But, I just didn't know what to say besides that I am so sorry for everything that I've done to us. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much and I'm-" Katherine rambles on, her voice cracking as she cries over the phone and I find myself trying to prevent my brain from asking her where she's at, from wanting to rush over to her side and tell her that we all make mistakes and that I forgive her.

But, I don't. I just listen to her sob and wail and tell me over and over about how much she screwed up and how sorry she really is.

"Katherine. I'm sorry too. But, it's better that we keep our distance from each other until the divorce is finalized. I got your signed papers today and I'll be handing them over to Alaric in the morning." I notify her, hearing as she sniffles and exhales deeply. One of those breaths that makes you sound like your stuttering when you try to speak again.

"Damon..Please..Damon, let's fix this. I'm sorry. I just didn't want..I just..It's not supposed to be this way! I want it all to blow over, I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to live my life without you in it!" Katherine comments, more sobs escaping past her mouth as I feel my heart quicken inside of my chest and I grit my teeth, biting down on my tongue to stop myself from once again, rushing to her side. As much as we both mutually agreed that we couldn't make things between us work anymore. This separation and divorce, has been hell for me and by the sound of it, for her as well.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. But, we both know that once we send in the papers in the morning that things will be settled and you and I, will be over." I tell her, shutting my eyes tightly and leaning my head back against the couch as I feel moisture on my cheeks and I exhale deeply, trying to calm my breathing and quickly realizing that for as strong as I claim to be, Katherine Pierce-Salvatore will always be my one and only weakness and this divorce from her is agonizing, leaving me to be a broken man.

I hang up on her, without another word. My fuzzy mind isn't even able to handle her sobbing and apologizing anymore, so I just hang up. But, I curse myself for doing it and just when I'm about to pick up the cell phone and re-dial her number, apologize to her for being an insensitive prick. I notice another name flashing across my screen and I roll my eyes at it.

"What?" I ask, hissing out my words in a hard tone when I hear Stefan laugh a bit over the phone, his voice sounding a lot more chipper and relaxed than usually when he says "I was just calling to check up on you and to tell you something."

"I'm perfectly fine, little brother. You don't need to worry about my well being!" I exclaim, agitation in my tone as I silently pray that he just shuts up and I can get back to calling Katherine and telling her that I'm sorry for being so rude and hung over and that deep down, I know that us being apart is better right now than us being together, even though it hurts like hell.

"Well, I actually do, Damon. Because, Elena and I just picked up our son from the adoption agency and we wanted you to be the first one from the Salvatore family to meet him. His name is Julian D. Salvatore and he really wants to meet his uncle." Stefan says, as I scratch the top of my head and groan.

I'm a mess and if I go over to Caroline and Klaus's house looking like the hung over, soon to be divorced, wallowing drunk that I look like right now. Caroline will flip out and tell me to go right back home, maybe even call in a counselor for a damn intervention and bitch about how much Katherine has ruined me, ruined us!

"Fine. I'll be there. But, wait..Why does Julian have a 'D.' as his middle name. Does it stand for Dean or something?" I ask him, hearing when Stefan laughs and I can picture my brother shaking his head and grinning over at his fiancé as he says "No, you drunk idiot. It stands for Damon. Julian Damon Salvatore. Look, just get yourself cleaned up and come over to Caroline and Klaus's house. Oh and Damon, you're going to be okay. I know you will." He tells me in an uplifting tone, another laugh escaping out of his mouth as I nod and reply back with a simple "Okay, I'll see you soon."

But as I hang up the phone and sit there for a moment, my dizziness and sick feeling returns when I think about the fact that Stefan and Elena are experiencing parenthood for the first time. Something that I had longed for with Katherine for so long and now know that I will never have with her. The chance to be a parent to a child that we both love will never happen because for as much as I hate to admit it, Katherine and I are finally over.

* * *

**A/N: Hm...So, I think that we've officially established that Rebekah sucks! Elena is jealous and Damon...Well...Damon likes to wallow and get drunk over Katherine. Oh and baby Julian will be making is debut in CH.6! :') Let's just say that things will be super cute! **

**-Until Next Time- **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry that it's taken me forever to update this story. I've had really bad writer's block for it. But, I finally have a few ideas..So, I'll try my best to update it more!**

**Anyways, Here's CH.6! Hope you all like it still and find it interesting. :)**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- Waking Up To Reality**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

He was supposed to be here four hours ago and yet. Damon's still missing.

"Do you think he went to go get drunk again?" I ask Stefan, turning around with Julian latching on to my shoulder, making a cooing noise when he reaches for my hair and pulls it.

"Ouch..Ouch! Get him off. Here, Stefan, take Julian for a minute. How about you hold him for a while. I need to go talk to Caroline. She might even need some help in the kitchen." I explain, handing him Julian as I watch Stefan pat his back.

"You're good at this you know." I comment over my shoulder, giving him a bright smile as he laughs, I can see his cheeks getting a little red when he says "Good at what?"

"Being a dad. I can already tell that he's going to love you." I tell him, watching as Stefan shakes his head, gripping on to Julian tightly, the babies dark blue eyes glistening when Stefan walks over to me and leans forward, kissing my lips gently.

"You're going to be good at it too. We'll learn together." He says, watching as I turn away and yelp out loud when Stefan slaps my butt. A shrilling giggle escaping past Julian's lips as Stefan smirks, bouncing him up and down. Kissing his cheeks when he says "You like that buddy. Oh, you're too young to like girls yet. But, when you do..I hope that you get lucky enough to find someone as pretty as your mom. She's great and she has a nice ass." He says in a joking manner, winking at me as he watches me stop by the bedroom door, turning around to look over at him.

"I heard that." I comment, glancing over to see Stefan laughing and turning away from me, bending down to pick up one of the diaper bags that we were given.

"What? I'm just being honest. Besides, it's been a while since we've-" He begins to say, locking his eyes on me when I cross my arms over my chest and lick my lips, shaking my head when I speak.

"Are you trying to get lucky..Mr. Salvatore?" I ask him, a grin tugging on the corner of my lips when Stefan looks down at his feet then back up to me, licking his lips too as he states with his eyes full of want and longing. "Let's just say that tonight when we get home. I won't be letting you off the hook that easily."

"Oh, well. We'll see about that." I comment, turning away from him and hearing as he laughs again and starts to talk to Julian once more. "You hear that Julian. Your mommy really likes me. I think it's a good sign, I guess tonight we'll see how much she really does."

* * *

"Caroline, I was just going to-" I start to say, making my way into the kitchen, the door swinging behind me and hitting my back as I look up in a bit of surprise.

The sight of my best friend and her husband, half clothed and leaning against the refrigerator door makes my face instantly turn ten shades of red and in the moment, I've completely forgotten what it was that I was going to ask her about.

"I..Um...You know what. Never mind." I stammer out, watching as Klaus straightens out his shirt, a smear of Caroline's red lipstick on his neck, cheeks and part of it wiped off her face is my first clue that things were getting pretty hot and heavy before I broke up the make out session.

"We were just um...uh...cleaning!" Caroline states, elbowing Klaus in the stomach as he winces and laughs. A smirk on his face when he runs his hands through his hair and redoes his belt buckle.

"Caroline just had some..um...Ice cream on her face that-" He says with an innocent look, avoiding my gaze when he smiles at his wife and fixes her hair a little. Pulling a few strands of it out of the loose bun she has.

"Oh. Ice cream..yeah and you were just helping her get it off before it melted." I comment with a laugh, making my way further into their kitchen and sitting on one of the bar stools, spinning around on it before I stop and look over at them again. Klaus's face is getting it's normal shade of color back and Caroline is franticly trying to remove any traces of lipstick from her mouth that Klaus had wiped off.

"Well, you know pregnant women and ice cream. They always need a little help cleaning up." He says with a wink, clearing his throat and kissing Caroline's lips once more as he excuses himself from the kitchen and tells me that he's going to see if Stefan needs help with anything.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

I must look like a total mess. Because the way that Elena's looking at me makes me feel like I shouldn't have been getting so caught up into the moment when Klaus so politely told me that I had a smudge of something on my face and said that he could help take it off.

Damn pregnancy brain and hormones! I couldn't resist my handsome, nice smelling, clean cut and fun loving husband at all before. But, now that I'm pregnant it's like if you leave us in a room for 5 minutes..We're all over each other!

"I can explain." I start to say as I watch Elena laugh, covering her mouth with her hands when she shakes her head and looks up at me.

"Your shirts on backwards. I just thought that I would point that out." She states, watching as I lift my hand up and feel for the tag. Realizing that she's right..and when I look down at my feet, I become even more mortified when I notice that in the process of forgetting to lock the kitchen sliding door and making out with Klaus. I totally forgot to pick up my tank top that he had taken off me, just moments before Elena came into the kitchen, calling out my name.

"Elena-" I begin to say as she smiles and shrugs her shoulders back.

"It's fine, Caroline. I was just wondering If you know where Damon is. He told us that he'd be here a few hours ago to meet Julian. All of you have met our son and yet, Stefan's brother. Julian's uncle is nowhere to be found." She states, watching as I shake my head when I reply quietly. "Maybe he's trying to win Katherine back. He loves her, Elena. Damon's not going to give up trying to get her back. Even if he ends up miserable in the process."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"You know, you look good as a dad." I hear him say, turning around to see Damon leaning against the doorframe of the room that Elena and I were staying with Julian until we make our way home tonight.

"I'd ask where the hell you've been. But, from the flowers and huge bear in your arms. I guess all is forgiven." I tell him with a smile, watching as Damon makes his way into the room and looks around. Both of stopping when we hear a soft cry from the crib that Caroline and Klaus have set up for their baby.

"Oh, well. He's sure got a set of lungs on him. Doesn't he?" Damon asks, setting down the bag in his hands and flowers onto a small table in the bedroom, making his way towards me with grin on his face when he out stretches his arms and embraces me tightly, looking over at the crib and trying to get a better glimpse of Julian.

"Congratulations, little brother! I'm really happy for you and Elena. Now, all you guys have to do is get married already!" He reminds me, patting my back as he steps away and laughs, walking over to the crib and looking down at our son in wonder, probably admiring the fact that Julian and him both have bright blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah, well. Elena's been a little preoccupied lately. But, we're planning on it. Two months from now, she's going to be my wife and I can't wait for it. Uh, Damon..Speaking of wife..." My voice trails off as I run my hands through my hair and watch when Damon looks up at me, grinning down at the floor and exhaling deeply when he speaks and backs away from the crib, stepping past me and going to stand near the entrance of the bedroom door again.

"I went to go see her, okay! Katherine, I went to go see her because I hate being alone and I miss her..There is no other woman for me than Katherine. Stefan, she's it and I want to fix this." He tells me, hurt in his eyes as he watches me open my mouth. But, we both look up to hear a thick accent filling the room and when I look up to see her, my hands clench into fists automatically.

"Surely. You don't believe that...Katherine Pierce. Is your wife? Ohh..I feel sorry for you. But, hey maybe you and I could have some fun. I'm a lot better than Katherine. In bed that is." She says, her eyes shining when she walks closer to Damon, stopping in front of him and running her hand across his chest, a smirk growing on her face when she glances over to me and then back to Damon. I roll my eyes as I watch her lean into him when she softly whispers. "Just ask your brother. He can tell you all about it. Hell, maybe all three of us could have some fun. Let me know..if you want to forget all about the horrible wife of yours." Rebekah says with a wink, walking out of the room like she never even came in, smiling widely over her shoulder as she blows Damon a kiss and I watch my brother rub his face with his hands when he asks in an irritated tone "Who the fuck was that?"

I laugh. I can't help it at the look of shock and slight intrigue on Damon's face. But, I quickly clear my throat and shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest as I explain. "Remember my ex-fiancé...Rebekah Mikaelson? Well, she's back and looks like she clearly has her eyes set on you!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of ...Uh oh..Sounds like Rebekah is moving in on poor vulnerable Damon! **

**Also, I promise that we'll finally be seeing a lot more SE interaction with Julian in the next update. :) **

**Please let me know what you all think & Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! I hope that many of you are still interested in this sequel to WUIV! :) **

**Here is CH.7. Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN- Waking Up To Reality **

**Damon's P.O.V **

_"Breakfast, just you and me?" _The text message from Katherine wakes me up as I roll over in my empty bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes when I exhale and get a better look at it, realizing that she wants to see me again. Probably beg me not to leave her...

_"Please, Damon. It's just breakfast and I was hoping that we could chat..like we used to?" _She asks me, not even waiting for me to reply to her first message before she sends another one.

But, once I hold up my cell phone that was on my night stand and swing my legs over the bed. I text her back quickly- the part of me that actually misses her, wants to see her again is ramped this morning and all I want to do is be near my wife once more. I hate waking up alone in this empty and cold space, in this empty house.

I look at the clock on my phone, noticing that it's still pretty early, around 7:30 in the morning when I exhale and try to think of all the places in downtown LA that could be open at this hour before I text Katherine back, telling her to meet me somewhere.

"_Fine. I'll meet you at Providence on Melrose Avenue at 11. Late breakfast okay?" _ As I try to make a comprise with her. I can mentally see her roll her eyes at my words. Providence restaurant is pretty top notch and if there was one thing about Katherine Pierce-Salvatore it's that she never cared about the price of something, unless it came down to where to eat or what to eat. She's picky, very picky and hates spending excessive amounts of money on something she'd only eat once.

Yet, part of me is pretty surprised by her four word response and from the feeling I'm getting in the pit of my stomach, I feel as if she's trying to suck it up and compromise as well, go along with me on this one_. "Fine. See you then." _

* * *

I'm running a little late as I slide into the booth right across from her, watching Katherine's eyes land directly on my clothing choice. "What?" I ask her, as her nose crinkles and she exhales before she speaks.

"When's the last time you washed your clothes, you look like a bum, Damon. So, how are you doing?" Katherine asks me in a smooth tone, her finger nails tapping against the laminated menu in front of her as she locks her eyes on my face, almost looking like she's genuinely worried about me.

"Let's not pretend that we're here to talk about my well being. Because, I'd rather talk about those divorce papers you haven't signed yet." I tell her with a bit of a snarky attitude, watching when she runs her hands through her hair and exhales deeply.

"I have a reason behind that and I've actually been wanting to meet you alone to discuss it. Please, just hear me out." She says, her voice pleading as Katherine's dark brown eyes become glazed over with tears when I glance up to look at her.

"Ha. You're doing it again, the same thing you did the other day when you told me to meet you at a restaurant. You said the same thing and then instead of telling me what was really going on, you looked around the restaurant like a sickened puppy and begged me to forgive you and to not proceed with the divorce. I don't have time for your games, Katherine!" I nearly scream at her, watching as she wipes away her tears and places her hands onto her face, rubbing them vigorously and leaving streaks of blackened mascara against her cheeks.

"I'm not playing games, Damon! Kol Mikaelson is ruining my life, he's ruining ours!" She confesses, her voice just above a whisper as she leans into me and says it. Katherine's eyes filling with more tears and suddenly, I feel the bile in my mouth rise as I too lean forward. Looking into her gaze and trying to wrap my mind around her words. " He's ruining your life? Well, should have thought about that before you slept with him! So, what are we even doing here, talking about Kol again?" I ask her in an annoyed tone.

Katherine leans back into her seat, exhaling a shaky breath when she says "Yes, I was sleeping with Kol. I did cheat on you, Damon. But, I've been trying to end it. I don't want to be with him, I want to fix things with you instead and I can't.. I just..." Her voice trails off as she looks behind me, almost as if I'm translucent and see through when she abruptly points behind me and says "He's here."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

We're finally back home, Stefan, I and Julian. And, I can't really tell you how happy I am to see my son in the new nursery with its blue walls and pictures of dinosaurs and tigers covering them. I can hear Stefan behind me as I exhale, leaning down to place Julian into his crib for an afternoon nap when I hear Stefan enter the room, his arms wrapping around my waistline almost instantly.

"Thank God that we're home!" He exclaims, kissing the back of my neck and pulling me towards him, exhaling against my skin.

"Yeah, I'm happy we're home too. I was really getting sick of staring a Rebekah for those three days that we were at Caroline and Klaus's. Why is she even here? Big deal that's broke. Does she really think that her brother's going to just hand over money just like that?" I ask him, listening as Stefan laughs, murmuring against my hair when he kisses the top of my head.

"Well, knowing how giving Klaus is and how much of a sucker he is for a charity case like his sister. He'll give her enough to get her out of their house. But, for some reason I have a feeling that Rebekah and Kol are in this together." He states, confidence in his tone as he loosens his grip around my hips and I turn in his arms to face him, our eyes locked on one another when I speak.

"What? Why would you think that Kol and Rebekah are working as team for money. That sounds pretty ridiculous." I try to argue with him, placing my hands onto Stefan's shoulders as he makes small circles against my lower back.

"Think about it, Elena. Rebekah comes back into town around the same time that Katherine and Damon are announcing their divorce. Now, Damon tells me that Katherine admitted that she was sleeping around with Kol and from the sound of it, she's trying really hard to get Damon back. Something just seems a little off about the whole situation if you ask me." He explains, rubbing his temples and taking a step back from me as he sighs.

"Stefan, come on. Katherine's just feeling guilty and she's probably just trying her best to make things work with your brother. They've been together for so long. That, all they know, all they have is each other. But, Kol is just a road block to it. Maybe, Katherine's just trying to make things work so that Kol realizes that she really just wants to be with Damon instead. And, as far as Rebekah goes, she's just a gold digging slut and I have no idea what you ever even saw in her." I tell him with a firm tone, watching as a small smile tugs at his lips when he repeats my words about Rebekah. "Gold digging, slut?" He asks.

"Yeah, well. I could have thought about a few more choice words. But, I'm pretty tired and I thought that we still have a few hours before Julian wakes us up again for a late in the day feeding. We could spend some quality time together." I tell him. Seeing Stefan's eyes light up when I say 'quality time' and a huge smile on his face appears as he nods his head and pulls me closer to him, kissing my lips hastily.

"Mmm. Well, you know. Since the wedding is in two months. I guess we should enjoy the rest of our long engagement." I comment, hearing Stefan laugh when he takes my hand into his and smirks. I watch as my body flies towards him and near the entrance to Julian's bedroom when I let out a small laugh that nearly wakes him up inside of his crib.

"Sh...Once he starts crying. This quality time I have with you will be all over within minutes. So, at this point. I'm getting what I can take." Stefan informs me, pushing me against the wall that's outside of Julian's door. I smile at him when he leans into me to kiss my neck.

"Don't you have work to do today? I would hate to be cutting into your work schedule." I remind him. My hands running through his hair as Stefan gives me a perplexed look, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he takes a step back and smiles, nodding all the while.

"Yeah, I actually have a lot of work to do. But, first I was hoping that you could help me relieve some of the stress from it all. Oh, Elena. I always have time for you." Stefan says with a grin as he looks me up and down then bends at his knees, coming towards my legs and before I can even protest for him to put me down. Stefan's slung me over his shoulder, slapping my ass as he says "Great, I was hoping you'd agree. Let's go!"

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V. **

I want to stop him from attacking Kol, a small portion of me wants to pull Damon by his wrist and tell him to stop acting so damn childish. But, after voicing my confession and seeing the anger and deceit in his blue eyes from me finally coming clean about what's been eating away at me for weeks now.

I don't move when Damon slides out of the booth, his eyes glued on Kol's silhouette, leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room. Staring directly at me and waving as if I was supposed to meet him here and not my soon to be ex-husband.

I watch from a far as they exchange a few words. Damon's fists are bunched up tightly as he leans against Kol, probably threatening him. Damon turns away from him for a moment, staring back at me, watching carefully when I shove my cell phone back into my purse and slide out of the booth, making my way across the now slightly crowded restaurant, my legs becoming wobbly from not even eating anything because of our unwelcomed stalker. But, when I look up into the ice cold eyes of Kol Mikealson, my appetite diminishes and all that comes out of my mouth are rambling and demanding words. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hm..Funny you should ask, Katerina. I was actually just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in for a bite to eat. But, then I saw you and Damon here. Patching things up?" He asks, his tone hitting every word with curiosity as I take a step forward and smile a little, not even looking at Damon.

"It's none of your business why Damon and I are here, Kol. I suggest that you leave." I tell him, hearing when he scoffs and looks over at Damon.

"So, has she told you yet. I mean, surely you'd figure it out by now." He states, looking between the two of us as Damon gives me a baffled look.

"What's he talking about, Katherine?" Damon demands, leaning back on the soles of his feet, hands in his pockets when he glances at me and waits from me to say something, anything really besides, 'I don't know.'

"He's.." I try to say, stopping to collect my thoughts as Kol cuts me off, this sinister grin on his face when he laughs and says "Oh, come on! Tell him already, Katerina. Please the agonizing wait is killing me. Your wife, your sweet Katherine Pierce has been shacking up with me and well-" Kol starts to say, looking up at me with his eyes glistening.

His eyes locking on my face as he waits for me to respond and right when I do, I can feel everything around me crumble when I look into Damon's eyes and confess, the one thing that I've been trying to keep from him, the one thing that will inflict even more pain into his already shattered heart. "I agreed to go along with the affair. Because..Kol said that if I don't. Then, he'd leak our divorce out to everyone. But, I know what he really wants, though. He wants money, he wants a lot of money so that he and Rebekah can disappear." I admit, hearing as the air in my lungs feels like it's running out and when I look at both of them, I feel nauseous and dizzy all over again.

"What?" Damon asks in disbelief, touching my arm with his hand as he steps near me and locks his intense gaze upon Kol. "Please, tell me that you have no idea what she's talking about. Because, if you do and what Katherine's saying is true. I'm giving you 10 seconds to get the hell out of this restaurant alive before, my wife over here gives me a reason to kill you!" Damon bellows, watching as Kol takes a step back from us and I hear as a few people in the restaurant gasp. Kol's hands are in front of him, trying to protect himself and talk Damon down as he lets out a nervous laugh and starts walking backwards towards the entrance door.

"4...3...2...Nice knowing you, Kol!" Damon yells at him, following him outside of the restaurant as I watch Damon pull Kol back by his t-shirt and they both land onto the ground. Fists punching rapidly against each other's faces and screaming at the top of their lungs when I lean back and close my eyes, deep down knowing that they're both fighting over me and the chaos that I've caused just by blindly agreeing to blackmail.

* * *

**A/N: Hm..So, Katherine finally admitting to her schemes..uh oh! Let's just say that Kol and Damon won't have it easy because of her! More Stefan, Elena and Julian moments to come! :)**

**PLEASE**** let me know what you think and hope you liked this update. **

**Follow me on twitter at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey All! Here's CH.8! :) I feel bad that it's been a while since I updated. So, I put in a little SE fluff to make you all happy! :D **

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Waking Up To Reality- Chapter Eight-**

**Damon's P.O.V **

Jailed! That's where we've both been for the two hours and as I look over at Kol with the huge smirk on his face and the blood from my fists gushing down his chin. Part of me feels a sense of calm and accomplishment for kicking his damn ass!

"Damon Salvatore! Ha, So...Why'd she pick you anyway? A woman like Katerina could have anyone she pleases and she..picked you!" Kol slurs, wiping off the blood from his face and leaning against the jail bars, a grin from ear to ear as he watches me get up and take a step towards him, snarling a bit when I spit out my thoughts.

"She picked me because I was the better choice. But, she slept with you because she made a mistake, Kol. My wife, doesn't love you and she never will. You're delusional if you think that!" I tell him, hearing as he exhales and pauses for a long moment, just blankly staring at me as if he's trying to think of something good to say. But, nothing..absolutely nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Silent...hmm? Wow, after using Katherine the way you did for months now..I thought that you'd have more to say. Well, maybe you will once you find yourself in court, talking to a lawyer about the charges that my wife and I are about to throw your way." I warn him, seeing that his hands seems to tighten a bit more around the bars of his cell as he laughs.

"Hey, can someone let me out of here! Come on, do you people even know who I am!" I shout out, watching as one of the guards walks towards my cell and smirks, leaning up against the black bars when he says "Of course we know who you are, Mr. Salvatore and so will the whole world, once this becomes a breaking news story. I can see the headlines now "Damon Salvatore, of the wealthy Salvatore family gets locked up for disturbing the peace. Oh, this is going to be good! I really hope that they put my face as arresting officer, right next to the saddened expression you had when your wife watched me drive you down to our station!" He says, turning away from me and walking off as he lifts up his hand when I shout "Hey! You can't just leave me here. I'm Damon Salvatore. Damn it and I need to call my brother!"

* * *

**Klaus's P.O.V. **

She's got this smirk on her face, one as wide as I have ever seen as she sits next to Rebekah and I hear them laughing. Yet, when I look over at my pregnant wife with her hand placed gently on her stomach and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, I can tell that Caroline is secretly wishing she could ring my sister's neck.

I casually make my into the kitchen as I hear Caroline start to talk "So, I know that I'm already way past due for this. But, Klaus and I decided that we want to know what we're having. I mean, I still have 3 more months of being pregnant. Although, We can't wait anymore and thought that since we need to know what color to paint the nursery and all that. We've just been so indecisive about it. So, we finally just booked the appointment for tomorrow to find out the babies gender. I know we should have done it months ago. But, oh well!" She exclaims in a happy tone. Rebekah laughs a little, one of those nervous laughs when she says "Oh, that it just wonderful. I can't wait to be an aunt. But, Caroline...Elena's wedding is in 2 months. Are you going to need to order a special maid of honor dress so that you know..." Her voice trails off and I instantly cringe at the thought of what my sister is going to say next. But, by the time I'm near the sliding door with a glass of water in my hands, the words have already escaped her lips.

"So that you'll actually be able to fit in it and all. I'm sure that Elena doesn't want her bridesmaids looking all hefty in the photographs that will be taken that day." Rebekah comments with a smirk, getting up from the lawn chair on our patio and brushing past me as she smiles when she hears Caroline groan out. "Why are you such a bitch!"

I don't say anything when I step out on to the patio, looking over at Caroline whose face is fuming with the thoughts of wanting to kill my sister and part of me wants to calm her down and then again, there's a small part of me that just wants to watch my pregnant wife kick the living shit of my spoiled and inconsiderate sister.

"She didn't mean it, Caroline...Rebekah just says things sometimes that-" I try to tell her, watching with caution as she gets up quickly and tries to make her way in the house to go after Rebekah. But, my firm grip against her wrist stops her in her tracks.

"She called me fat, Klaus! Your bitch of a sister called me..fat! Under no circumstances do you or anyone EVER call a 6 month pregnant woman, FAT!" She bellows, fire dancing in her eyes as I let go of her wrist and Caroline smirks, this sinister grin on her face when she straightens out her shoulders and exhales, taking a moment to fix her hair as she calmly says "I'm going to kill her in her sleep with my fat ass if she doesn't leave this house this instant. Or better yet, why not leave the country again, she has enough money to disappear off the face of the earth for all I care!"

"Caroline. You're being irrational. Please, calm down. Honey, I'm not trying to come to her defense...I'm just-" I try to say, watching as she rolls her eyes at me and locks her face so that we're intently looking at each other.

"You weren't trying to come to her defense...Oh yeah. Sure, you weren't?! What was that whole 'Rebekah just says things sometimes' I call that bullshit! She knows very well what she's talking about. She's very particular with her wording. Now, excuse me as I go kill her!" Caroline says in an irritated tone, pulling her wrist away from me as I exhale deeply, watching her slowly make her way inside the house. But, before she can go after Rebekah, my words stop my pissed off wife in her tracks.

"Sweetheart, you know how you just said that she has enough money to disappear..." My voice trails off, watching as Caroline turns around to face me, her eyes giving me a blank stare as I add. "Well, there's one slight problem with that." I confess, hearing Caroline exhale deeply as she says in a snippy tone "What could that possibly be?" She asks, hands on her hips when she leans against the closed sliding door and I run my hands through my hair, letting out a nervous laugh when I look back up at my wife and swallow hard before I say "She's broke. Rebekah is very broke right now and that's why she's here. She needs a place to stay for a while and I told her that she could stay with us."

Caroline gives me a small smile, one that makes her nose crinkle and her eyes glisten with more anger than I have ever seen radiate off my wife when she rolls her eyes, taking a step inside the house when she says "If that woman stays in this house any longer than the deadline I'm about to give her. The whole time that she's here. Your pretty little butt will be sleeping on the couch! So, you might as well make yourself a bed downstairs tonight!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"You wanna go again?" I ask her with a laugh, watching as Elena rolls into me, propping her head up with her hands and grinning from ear to ear as she smirks.

"Aren't you supposed to be working..I mean, you said that last night too. But, we haven't really left the house or this bed since late last night after Julian's feeding and diaper change." She comments, flipping her hair back when I lean in to kiss her lips and relish in the taste of her mint flavored chap stick.

"Mhhmmm...No. We haven't. Except for to change Julian, feed him and spend some quality time with him. But other than that, we haven't been doing much else except for this." I say, trailing my fingertips against Elena's bare shoulder and hearing as she squeals out a laugh.

"Stefan! We really need to get out of bed and be more productive." She says in a sudden serious tone, a smile forming on her lips again as I lean down and kiss her shoulder, trailing my way down her body with my mouth when I mumble against her skin. "I agree. We really should..'Be more productive." I comment with a laugh, throwing her own words back at her when I feel Elena's hand lift my chin up so that she's eye level with me, a seriousness in her eyes.

"We need to stop being irresponsible. We're parents and have a baby to look after. He needs us. He needs me." She states with a firm tone, listening when I groan and roll over onto my back, placing my hands underneath my head, looking up at the ceiling.

"But, I need you too! So, what you're saying is that we can't just have sex for fun anymore? You know that's like a death sentence for a man right...Cutting off sex. How am I supposed to live?" I tell her, watching as she rolls her eyes and slowly climbs on top of me, straddling my torso when she leans down and whispers against my ear. " I never said, I'd be cutting you off completely. All, I said was that we can't spend all day in bed anymore. Even though, this has been fun." She tells me, pushing herself back up and winking when she tries to slip away from me. But, my arms firmly grasp on to her hips and Elena lets out a loud giggle.

"I know it has, so that's why I'm not letting you leave here anytime soon. We have the baby monitor if Julian needs anything and it's not like anyone's going to-" I begin to say, letting out a loud and agitated sigh when I hear my cell phone ring. I lift myself up with Elena still in my lap, kissing her lips and placing my finger upon them with a slight smile. "Hold that thought."

"What!" I mutter out, watching as Elena leaves a small kiss on my shoulder and she covers us with the sheets of our bed, all the while leaning her head against me and listening into my conversation.

"Stefan, it's me...I kind ran into a bit of a problem this morning." He tells me, worry in his tone as Elena gives me a confused look and I playfully run my hands through her hair as I mouth out "It's just Damon. He's in a bit of a jam!"

"What kind of problem Damon?" I ask him, hearing as he lets out a nervous laugh and then he says "I'm in jail for beating the shit out of Klaus's brother and if anyone from the tabloid's hears about this, I'm screwed! I need you to come bail me out." Damon confesses, staying silent on the phone for a while as I groan out and rub my face in frustration.

"Don't you have a wife to do those things for you?" I ask him, listening as he once again stays silent and then sighs. "Well, Katherine kind of left me high and dry at the moment. I kind of think she's trying to teach me a lesson and since I can't call Klaus or Caroline and tell them that I beat up Kol because he deserved it. I called you instead. Now, are you coming to get me or not!" Damon questions.

I shake my head, placing the phone down for a moment and watching when Elena gives me a worried look. "It's just Damon. He got himself arrested for disturbing the peace and he needs someone to bail him out or come get him. I really have no clue. I'm going to go and get him. How about we continue this later and you can show me all the things you wanted too." I tell her with a wink, watching as Elena rolls her eyes at me and slides off my lap, taking the white covered sheets from the bed and wrapping it around her unclothed body.

"I'll be right there, Damon. But, once I see you. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do." I tell him, hanging up the phone and giving Elena a saddened look when she makes her way towards me again with a small smile, pushing me down onto the bed with one hand as she speaks in a seductive tone. "He survived these last few hours without you in the county jail. What's another hour going to hurt? Besides, you seem tense and I would hate for you to go pick up your brother all worked up like you are now. So, where were we...Oh yeah, about the whole cutting off sex thing...I was lying."

* * *

**A/N: ****_PLEASE_****_ let me know what you all thought and feel free to leave a review. :) _**

_**-Until Next Time!-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all, so sorry that it's taken me a while to update this story! I've decided that the next chapter to this story will have a 2 MONTH TIME JUMP so that I can move it a long a bit.** **The next chapter will pick up with a flashback to Elena preparing for her wedding and Klaus and Caroline preparing for their baby. **

**Hopefully some of you are still interested in this sequel. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading & follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24 **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Waking Up To Reality- Chapter Nine**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"How did you even get yourself in this situation?" Stefan asks with a laugh, shaking his head as he looks over at his brother whose now sitting in the lobby of the police station, waiting to be released.

"Well, I punched Kol Mikaelson in the face because he's been sleeping with my wife! You know, grounds for nearly killing a man..." Damon's voice trails off when he looks up at us, running his hands through his hair.

"How do you two keep your love life so perfect? Ugh, you two disgust me with your perfection!" Damon says in an annoyed tone, looking down at Stefan's hand that is wrapped tightly around my own.

"It's called compromise brother, maybe you should try it. Damon, I just don't think that divorcing Katherine would be a very good idea. I mean, she made a mistake. But, she's paying for it in her own way." Stefan adds, watching as Damon rolls his eyes and then looks back towards me, smiling.

"Have you ever made a mistake, Elena? You know, like one that Stefan got really mad at you for?" He asks, narrowing his eyes on me, putting me on the spot.

"Ha..Have I ever made a mistake. Does Jake the contractor ring any bells?" I ask them, feeling as Stefan releases my hand and looks over at me, a slight hint of amusement on his face. Jake, the reason that Stefan and I almost didn't end up together!

"Oh, this should be a good story. You remember Jake, don't you?" He asks Damon, looking over at his brother who seems to have been ignoring us for the last few minutes and looking past us instead.

"She isn't here, Damon. I don't know where Katherine is. I'm sorry." Stefan tells him, gazing over to see the look of hope in his brother's blue eyes diminish and suddenly, it's like his attitude changes as well.

"I see how it is. I beat the hell out of her undercover lover and she doesn't even show up to be here..Ha, shows how much she cares about me. Hey, maybe she was busy arranging a place to sleep with Kol again!" Damon states with a sarcastic tone.

"Damon, you know that isn't true..." I try to reassure him, extending out my hand to touch his. But, he quickly pushes it away and steps between Stefan and I.

"Look, if anyone needs me. I'll be at home, drinking until I feel absolutely fan -fucking -tastic!" Damon shouts over his shoulder, waving both of us off and disappearing out of the entrance doors to the police station.

I glance over at Stefan who looks a bit amused by the whole situation and yet, part of him looks saddened for his older brother. "I have an idea. How about you go make sure he doesn't get any more charges racked up against him and I'm going to go do some fun stuff." I explain, hearing when Stefan exhales, turning towards me as he speaks.

"Fun stuff...by yourself? And, you want me to babysit my brother whose going to go and drink himself into oblivion?" He asks, looking up at me when I nod and take a step towards him, placing my hands onto his back and pushing him out the doors that Damon had just exited out of.

"Come on, go spend some time with Damon. It'll be like old times with the two of you, drinking buddies!" I exclaim, stopping near the car as I look up and see Damon standing near a reporter, placing his hands onto the camera lens and telling the guy to leave him the fuck all, that he doesn't want to make a statement as to why he was in jail.

"Umm..You have fun with that! I'll see you later." I tell Stefan with a wink, hearing when he lets out a shaky breath and looks over at me, watching me turn my back to him and start to make my way down the street.

"Where are you going?" He asks, standing with his back leaning against his car.

"I'm going to talk to your brother's lovely wife. I just need to find her first!" I explain, throwing my hands up into the air for more emphasis and continuing my walk down the sidewalk, towards a cab before Stefan can tell me that he doesn't really want to spend time with Damon and that he's rather finish what we had started earlier.

"Oh, you spend time with him first! I'll make you miss me more." I tell him as I watch the cab come up towards the curb and I open the door, blowing him a kiss before I close the door behind me and make my way on a wild goose chase for Katherine!

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

"So, like I've been saying, blues and pinks. Not cream colors. They'll make the room look disgusting!" I tell her, hearing as the interior decorator inhales in an annoyed tone through the phone and politely says "Sure, Mrs. Mikaelson. We'll send over samples in the morning for you and your husband to look at."

"Sounds, wonderful. Maybe you guys can put a rush on the baby furniture as well. Because, I'm an impatient woman and I want the things I ordered months ago, to already be here." I explain. I can tell that she's annoyed with me by the time I hang up the cell phone in my hands and yet, I'm smiling about it.

"Let me guess, you just pissed someone off." She says, pushing her way into the house through our sliding door, looking around as she steps inside.

" What are you doing here, Katherine? Ha, don't worry though. Rebekah isn't here and Klaus actually went out to get a few things for work done. So, it's just me." I reassure her, gazing over to notice the small streaks of mascara on her face, running down her cheeks as she sniffles.

"Have you been-?" I try asking her, watching as she sits down on my couch and places her feet up onto the arm rest, her head on the other side with a pillow underneath it.

"Surprisingly to contrary belief, Caroline. I do have a heart underneath all the ice in it. I just don't think anyone see's that. They all see me as this spoiled rich girl that always gets whatever she wants, no matter the cost." She states with a snarky tone. Gazing over at me when I slowly get up from the chair, stretching a little.

"Why are you here, Katherine? I don't even like you." I can hear the tone of my voice rise with the last statement in my sentence and it surprises me when she nods, swinging her legs off my couch and looking up at me with tired looking eyes and her face is all red, including her cheeks from crying.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you'd understand me. I know that you hate me, Caroline. I'm not the biggest favorite amongst a lot of you right now because of what I did to Damon. But, I was being set up! Yes, I cheated on Damon. But, it was stupid and I regret it!" She says in a tormented tone, locking her eyes on me again.

"Okay, I get that. But, what I don't get is you tried sneaking into my house thru my open sliding door and you want some sort of advice from me?" I ask her, watching as Katherine rubs her face and runs her fingers through her long brown curly hair.

"I'm sorry about that. I just thought that if you saw me at your front door, you'd turn me away. I don't have many friends, Caroline and the ones I do have, don't like me very much because of my affair. So, you're it. And, yes I was hoping that since you seem like such an expert in making your relationship with Klaus work. that you could tell me how to fix mine with Damon." Katherine comments, leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Ha. Katherine Salvatore wants marriage advice from me? Are you drunk?" I ask her, hearing when she lets out a small laugh and shrugs her shoulders back, shaking her head.

"No. I'm not. I just..I don't know who else to ask and if I were to ask Elena, that would be just plain weird. So, you were the next one on my list. Now, Caroline. Tell me how I can get my husband back!" She says, locking her eyes firmly on mine from across the room and tapping her foot against the wooden floors of our living room as I look up at her, opening my mouth to speak. But, for some reason, the only thing that comes to my mind is that when Klaus get's home, he's going to freak out when he see's Katherine in our living room!

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Damon, don't do anything stupid." I warn him, pulling him by the arm and preventing him from walking into the first bar that we pass by.

"You'll feel good for a little while. But, the fact is that Katherine wasn't there for you. I get it, Damon. You want to wash her away, everything about her. Yet, here's something you keep forgetting. She's still your wife and you haven't even tried to hear her out." I tell him, watching as he glances up at me, pulling away his arm and laughing hysterically.

"I didn't hear her out? Hah, that is the stupidest thing that you've ever said! Because, I heard her Stefan..I heard Katherine loud and clear when she told me that she slept with that asshole, Kol! And, why do you even care if I fix things with Katherine or not? You used to hate when I was with her and now, you're pro-Katherine!" He says in a taut tone, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't give a damn about her, anymore. Maybe she's right..The divorce will be a good thing. Then, I can at least move on with my life and meet another woman who won't be a cheating backstabber." He concludes, taking another step towards the bar doors entrance and placing his hand against it, opening it just a bit.

"Damon, you don't want to do this. Look, let's go back to my house and we'll tell Lexi to leave. She's babysitting Julian. But, I can tell her to go home. So, that you and I talk about this. I don't want you acting like this. All you need is a good rest and time to think. Then, talk with Katherine again." I try to convince him, watching as he pauses and the door swings back towards him.

"Yeah, I guess it would be better to go with you instead of ending up in the papers or something...I don't really want my face plastered on the tabloids for getting wasted and going home with some random bimbo." He tells me with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders, turning towards me again.

"So, we're going home?" I ask him, looking over to see Damon nod and sling his arm over my shoulder, leaning into me a bit as he says "Yeah, let's go home so that I can tell you about how much I secretly miss my wife and drown my sorrows in a few drinks."

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V. **

What was I even thinking asking her for advice about marriage? Caroline's been going on and on about how important it is to have trust and the key thing seems to be communication. I'm getting irritated by her, by the way she just keeps talking about how much she loves Klaus and how she can't wait to have their baby because she's always wanted to be a mom, especially to Klaus's child.

"Katherine, are you even listening to me?" She asks, leaning towards the coffee table in front of us and picking up her glass of water, taking a long drawn out sip as she stares at me, intensely.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what you're saying is that I need a perfect husband like Klaus and a marriage like yours!" I reiterate at her, hearing as she chokes a bit on her water and starts to cough.

"Listen, I know that you and I have never really been close. But, I'm trying to help you! You came to me for help, remember?" She asks, putting down her glass and placing her hands on to her stomach, rubbing her belly and sighing out loud.

"I know. Caroline, maybe this was a bad idea. I should probably go. You're right, I need to just sit down with Damon and talk about all of this. Besides, he's already probably pissed off at me for not being there when he was arrested. I tried going into the jail. But, I couldn't do it. I couldn't face Kol or Damon, one of them being the biggest mistakes of my life!" I admit, watching Caroline gaze up at me. Rolling her shoulders back when she gets up from the chair again, looking over at me as I stand up too, ready to leave.

"Which one, Katherine? Which one is the biggest mistake that you've made?" She asks, running her hands through her hair and searching my eyes for answers.

"Kol. To be honest, I ruined my marriage with Damon in getting involved with him and now. He won't leave me alone. You know, he texted me after he got released. You're husband released his brother from jail and instead of leaving me alone, Kol Mikaelson text messaged me knowing when I could meet up with him. I want him out of my life, Caroline. I want to fix things with Damon and I want Kol to leave us alone." I tell her with a hoarse tone, my own emotions betraying my strong girl attitude.

"Katherine, I'll talking to my husband and I'll see what we can do about Kol and Rebekah. Because, believe me. His sister needs to go!" She explains, placing her hand onto my arm when I look at her with a surprised smile. Who would have ever thought that Caroline Mikaelson would want to help me fix my marriage with Damon. Since her and I have never even really been friends at all.

"Okay, fine. But, please just have him not say anything to Kol that I told you. Caroline, I'm begging you. Kol can't know that I said anything." I plead with her. Caroline shakes her head in confusion.

"Why not? You lost me..You want me to get rid of Kol. But-." She starts to say as I cut her off, taking a step back and locking my eyes on her when I add. "He wants me to proceed with the divorce because the only way he'll leave Damon and I alone is if he and Rebekah get money from us so that they can leave the country." I confess to her, hearing Caroline's voice hitch inside of her throat when she opens her mouth to say something, anything really to my confession. But, the doorbell stops us both and when Caroline shouts "Come in!" I'm surprised to see her long brown hair flash in front of my eyes. But, I'm even more amused at why she's at Caroline's when she says "I've been looking everywhere for you! Katherine, you and I need to talk!" Elena says in a stern tone, walking towards me and pulling me by the arm.

I stumble backwards when I glance up at Elena and she pushes me outside on to the patio forcefully. She shuts the sliding door behind her, preventing Caroline from being in ear shot as she says "Why the hell are you doing this to Damon! He loves you, Katherine! Look, I want you to start talking and I want you to start talking, now. Why did my brother in law hit Kol in the face and end up in jail for you. What is going on between the two of you?" Elena shouts, taking a step towards me and staring me down as I open my mouth to speak. But all that comes out of it is. "He's blackmailing me for money!"

* * *

**A/N: Ohh..Katherine! :) She finally confesses to Elena and Caroline about what Kol's intentions are..Uh oh.. Maybe now Katherine can fix things with Damon and help Elena plan for her wedding to Stefan! ;)**

_**PLEASE**__ feel free to Read & Review. Since, I love hearing what you guys all have to say!_

_-Until Next Time!-_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! So, this chapter is 2 MONTHS LATER! :) Anyways, hope you all like it..It's filled with a few surprises and as always some juicy drama! **

**Enjoy! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates to my stories at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Waking Up To Reality- Chapter Ten **

**_...2 Months Later..._**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Elena, wasn't Caroline supposed to go with you or Bonnie. To try your dress on more time before the wedding?" I ask her, hearing when she groans out a breath and laughs.

"Well, yes. But, Bonnie had motherly duties to attend to and Caroline is on bed rest, doctor's orders. So, what better way of having you and I spend some-" I hear her to start to say, stropping in mid sentence when her words become barely audible and all I hear next is a loud "Shit...Shit..Shit!"

"What's wrong? Anything you want me to help you with?" I ask her, the eagerness in my tone probably isn't well masked because when the alteration's specialist looks over at me, she's shaking her head, her dark black hair flying everywhere.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, Stefan. You know that." Elena comments from inside of the fitting room as she suddenly opens the door and extends out her hand, a pair of light colored brown tights in them when she adds. "Can you ask them if they have a bigger size in these?"

"I know it's bad luck. But, it's also bad if you get stuck in that dress or any of its undergarments. You know, I could totally help you get out of it. If you just let me in there." I tell her in a flirtatious tone, hoping that she'll just open the door and let me into the room, who cares if we'll have bad luck. We'll make it work, we'll fix it!

"Elena, come on. Just open the door. You're clearly in need of an extra pair of hands." I try again, hearing when she lets out a laugh, opening the door to the fitting room just a little and sticking out her hand towards me, shaking her index finger at me.

"Not a chance." She states, closing the door again before I can even get up from my seat to stop it from shutting in my face.

"Fine, then. I'm just going to go across the street and grab some lunch. Call me when you're done." I add in a nonchalant tone, hearing Elena grumble something under her breath when she opens the fitting room door again, looking around to see that no one is even paying any attention to us, the two flirting soon to be newlyweds who can't last a few minutes without their hands on each other's bodies. Elena smiles when she takes a step out of the room, wearing just a robe when she leans over to see that the lady who had told her to try on the dress is on the phone, helping out another woman look up something regarding her dress.

"Come here. 3 minutes and then you go get us lunch!" She says with a smirk, pulling me into the medium sized fitting room by the tie around my neck as I grin at her, licking my lips when Elena shuts and locks the door behind me.

"Wait, a minute. Where's your dress?" I ask her, looking around to see that the black garment bag where her dress is supposed to be is empty.

"The alterations lady told me to try on these first. Then, once I get done. I'll try the dress on." Elena says, pointing to the under garments of the dress.

"Oh well. You can just wear this to the wedding. I like the see through fabric and the fact that it makes your whole body look all.." I try to tell her, pausing when she places her hands around my neck, smiling from ear to ear. Elena looks up at me with a gleeful expression on her face, her eyes glistening in the florescent lights around us as she leans forward a little, causing my back to be pushed up against the mirror in the small space.

"Look all, what?" She asks with a laugh, slowly pulling up my shirt and tracing her fingertips up and down my stomach.

She watches me closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as her hands start to undo my belt. But, just when Elena leans into me again, leaving a kiss upon my lips. We both jump a bit when we hear. "Miss Gilbert. How are those garments working for you? I have your dress all ready when you want to try it on, just let me know."

Elena muffles her giggles with her hand, looking at me and placing her ring finger on to my lips when she replies in a soft tone. "It's fine. I'm great. I'll let you know in a few minutes, thank you!"

"I'll let you know in a few minutes..what happened to this?" I ask her, saying it against her ear and trying to kiss her neck when Elena shakes her head. I frown a bit when she lets go of my jeans, stepping back and I watch when she runs her fingers through her long brown hair.

"This was a bad idea." She says, turning back to me with a smile that she can't seem to shake off her face.

"If it was such a bad idea, why are you still smiling?" I ask her, playfully trying to pull her to me. My arms end up around her waistline, her head leaning back onto my shoulder as I lean down and kiss the curve of her neck again, hearing the breath in her lungs get stuck as she clears her throat and tries to speak. "Stefan...I said few minutes without interruptions."

"I know, so that's what-" I begin to say, feeling my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans vibrate when I shake my head and groan. "Oh, for God sakes!"

"Ha, looks like we're just going to need to finish this later." Elena tells me, turning around and placing her hand into my jean pocket, pulling out my cell phone and placing it against my chest. "I can wait. Go answer it. It might be important." She adds, watching as I hold my cell phone into my hands, just about to sneak out of the fitting room again. But, I pause for a moment, looking over at Elena who's pulling the robe back on to her body. All the while, smiling at me. "Yeah. I guess so." I comment, moving in a quick motion, pulling her towards me by the arm, watching as her eyes light up when she nearly crashes against me and I kiss her lips fiercely, pushing her body up against one of the walls in the room as I break away from her and smile. "Fine. I guess I can wait too."

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V. **

"Is he answering!" Caroline shouts, clutching the bed sheets underneath her as I pace around the hospital room, looking up at my wife who looks like she's about to kill me if I don't get Stefan to pick up his damn cell phone.

"No. I'm sorry, sweetheart." I tell her, taking a step back towards her bed as Caroline huffs out an annoyed breath. "Klaus, please..Call Damon and Katherine, Bonnie and Jeremy, call them all! They need to know what's going on!" Caroline shouts in a loud agonizing tone, tears streaming down her face as I get pushed back by one of the nurses in the room when she looks over at me and says "Mr. Mikaelson. Your wife is going into premature labor. She's a month early and we need to get her stabilized and ready for an emergency c-section." The nurse states. Caroline's hand tightly holding the bed sheets under her again as I watch my wife lift up her hand, waving me over.

She takes a deep breath, placing her right hand onto my chest and suddenly shoving me down towards her face. Her mouth is just inches away from my ear when she says in an angered tone. "Get them all here, Klaus. I don't care how you do it. Just tell them, I'm having the baby early and I need you and my friends here for support. NOW! I swear to god that if I don't wake up with all of them hear, holding our baby. Your ass will be sleeping outside for a very long time!"

I nod at her, leaning towards her face and kissing her cheeks when I pull back to lock my eyes onto her worried and angered gaze. "Everything's going to be okay, Caroline. I promise you, we're going to be okay."

I feel a tightening on my arm as Caroline's shaking hands stop me from leaving when she says in a soft tone. "Klaus, if...if something happens. If it's a girl, I want to name her Naomi." She cries. I stand there, wiping away my own tears leaning down to kiss her again as I reassure her that nothing is going to happen to them and that once again, we'll be fine.

"I'm going to start calling everyone to let them know what's going on, because I'd rather be sleeping in bed with you than outside. I love you, Caroline and I'll see you and our daughter..soon." I comment with confidence. One that makes me feel like I already know that things will be fine and that makes me calm my own nerves for just a second. I make my way out of the room and take a quick glance as the nurses and doctor prepare my wife for an emergency surgery that makes me even more worried than I'm willing to admit and slowly makes the confidence I just had, diminish.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

I get up to hear excessive knocking on the front door. It's becoming more frantic and a lot louder as I make my way towards the door to my new townhouse, opening it quickly to see who the hell is being an annoyance this late in the day as I try to recover from whatever the hell happened last night.

My hair is a mess, my head is pounding from last night, way too much drinking is about all I can remember and very little sleep. And, I honestly can't even remember what really happened, all I know is that I went home with someone..who clearly wasn't Katherine and that when my eyes meet hers, I can tell that she's furious about it!

"Oh good. Your awake!" Katherine comments, a grin on her face as she strolls into the living room, kicking off her black high heels.

"Katherine...What are you doing here? Have you forgotten that-" I start to say, watching as she starts taking off her jacket, practically starting to strip in front of me when she laughs and says "Of course, I remember that we officially both signed our divorce papers as of few days ago and that last night, you went out to celebrate. I was there for half the night. How could I forget. But, it won't be finalized for six months. So, technically, we're not divorced yet."

Of course we're not! But, it still doesn't make sense as to what she's doing here, in the middle of the day with a huge smile on her face, half naked in my living room.

"It was your idea to live separately. So, I came here to finally check out your new place. By the way, I like it." She states, sitting down on my couch as she rests her head back onto the cushions and sighs.

"Katherine..you should-" I begin saying, turning away from her when we both hear another loud and accented voice echo throughout the hallway of my apartment. I turn back towards Katherine, watching when she jumps from the couch, giving me a confused look and then it hits me...I went to bed last night and woke up with...

"Rebekah!" Katherine screams, a horrified look on her face when she starts picking up her clothing from off the floor, her eyes not even looking at me.

"I'm such an idiot! Oh my god! I can't believe that I came here, thinking that I would even find you alone. Jesus, Damon! You couldn't even wait six months for the divorce to be finalized before you started sleeping around with whores!" Katherine yells, pausing when she hears Rebekah scoff at her words, leaving my gaze and staring at my soon to be ex-wife when she adds in a hostile tone. "Oh, now...I'm the slut? Ha. This is too funny. Because, I specifically remember you being one too. At least, I don't have sex in a damn upstairs bedroom with men that aren't my husband during my best friend's engagement party!"

The room goes completely silent. Dead silent to where I think I could hear a pin drop onto the floor. I'm stuck in the middle of them, my love for Katherine lingering and my slutty...One night stand bombshell of a blonde, Rebekah diminishing as they both stare at me. Just waiting to dig their drawn out claws into me or each other really. But as I open my mouth to speak to stop them from wanting to kill each other. The phone rings and when I look down at it tightly clutched into my palm, I see Klaus's name flashing across the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Caroline having her and Klaus's baby early?! Oh and what about Damon and Rebekah hooking up...Oh boy! Let's just say that it won't be the last he hears about it from his "soon to be ex-wife" Katherine! ;)**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waking Up To Reality- Chapter Eleven**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"How is she?" Katherine asks, her eyes filled with worry as she stands near Damon and he tries to reach for her, but she pulls away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She snaps, glaring at him when she takes a step closer to me, her eyes getting even more teary eyed as she see's Julian in Elena's arms. She's kissing his forehead, rocking him back and forth and trying to sooth him.

"The doctor's haven't really told us anything. Although, they told Klaus that Caroline's vitals are all good and that if anything that the baby would just end up being smaller than it should." I tell them, looking over at Klaus who's been going back and forth between the waiting room and seeing Caroline. But, now he seems too exhausted and worried to even stand up any longer and he's got his head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Oh god. Stefan, do you think she's going to be okay?" He asks me abruptly, tears in his eyes, a crack in his voice when he looks up at us and we all just seem to freeze, staring at him. I swallow the lump forming in my own throat at the thought of something happening to Caroline, the love of his live. The woman that Klaus has always loved and I know for a fact, could never live without. One of Elena's best friends and over the last few years, she's become pretty close with me as well. Our lives without her, would be horrible.

I turn back towards Damon, giving him a doleful look and silently praying that Caroline's going to be just fine because none of us can picture our lives without her. "She's going to be just fine." Lexi chime's in, walking into the waiting room with Elijah trailing behind her, two cups of coffee in her hands as she adds. "Bonnie and Jeremy are right behind me with more caffeine. Klaus, she's going to be just fine and nothing is going to happen to her. It's Caroline, she's a strong and brave person who can get through anything." Lexi says in a reassuring tone.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

Jeremy and Bonnie? What are they even doing back home? They weren't supposed to be here for another week or so before the rehearsal dinner and other preparations for the wedding. My mother wasn't even supposed to be here yet and she called me about a few hours ago, saying that they want to come to L.A. all the way from Atlanta early just so that they can be here if any of us need anything.

"My brother's back home? Why didn't he call me?" I choke out, swallowing the rest of the hot steaming coffee in my hands that I just burnt my tongue on, handing Julian over to Stefan as I watch him kiss his forehead, giving me a small shrug of his shoulders as he nods his head at me.

"I don't know. But, you can ask him." Lexi tells me, looking up just when I see Jeremy, Bonnie and their daughter walk through the door of the waiting room that we're all crammed inside of.

"Hey guys." He says nonchalantly, giving me a small smile and walking directly to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry we didn't call. Bonnie and I have been back in town for a few days already and we were just busy with work and stuff. Annabelle's been missing you though. Mom spoiled her like crazy..So, let's hope she doesn't get the same treatment from her favorite Aunt." He says, looking back at his daughter who has this huge smile on her face, her dark brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail as her little small hands twirl her hair in between her fingers and she gives me a shy smile.

I look over at Stefan, smiling as I bend down and out stretch my arms, watching Annabelle let go of Bonnie's hand and shyly walk over to me. "Hi stranger." I say softly, watching her smile grow wider with every step she takes towards me and when she's finally in my arms, hugging me close I hear her exhale deeply as she whispers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie. So, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I ask her, lifting her up into my arms and watching her little hands wrap around my neck as she looks at me with a smile and nods. "Aha, grandpa took me fishing and we saw a bunch of ducks." She adds with a grin, sighing when her and I sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Stefan comes over to us, adjusting Julian in his arms as he sits next to me, letting go of him with one hand to ruffle the top of Annabelle's head as she whines a little, pushing his hand away and burying her face in to the curve of my neck. "Hey stranger..Annabelle, aren't you going to say hi to your favorite person in the whole world?" He asks her with a smile, placing his hand on to Julian's back as he begins to cry a little, soothing him.

"You're not my favorite person." She argues, turning her head away and causing Stefan to frown a bit, placing his hand onto her back once more and tickling her a little, smirking when she looks up at me and giggles a bit. "Oh? Since when? Come on, Annabelle. You go away for a while and now that you're back. You don't like me anymore..My feelings are hurt." Stefan says in a joking manner, wiping away invisible tears as he sniffles and turns his back to us, causing Annabelle to nearly leap out of my arms and on to the floor, taking the few short steps to Stefan.

"Grandpa's my favorite person now. But, I still love you." She says with a reassuring tone, placing her little hand on to Stefan's arm and trying to get him to look at her.

"Really?" He asks her, looking at her briefly and then back up at me, winking at me as he exhales deeply and looks down at my brother's daughter.

"Aha, grandpa's fun. But, he snores a lot when he's tired and he doesn't let me feed the ducks at the park like you and auntie Elena do. So, I still like you better." She says with a smile, watching Stefan lean towards her, grinning when he kisses the top of her head, backing away as he whispers. "I thought so. I've missed you, kiddo. So, I was wondering...Your aunt Elena and I need a flower girl for our wedding and-" Stefan starts to say but right before he can even finish his own thought, she cuts him off with a squealing noise escaping out of her mouth.

"Yes!" Annabelle shouts, running over to Bonnie and tugging on her dress, excitedly jumping up and down when she says "Momma, I'm going to be a flower girl!"

"That was sweet of you. To ask her." I tell him, leaning my head against his shoulder as I hear Stefan exhale when he looks over at me and shrugs his shoulders back.

"Well, she's one of best little kids that I know, besides our son of course. So, it seems perfect for her to be part of the wedding. Speaking of wedding plans, when are you and I going to continue what we started in that fitting room?"

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V. **

He keeps staring at me, like he wants to say something about me finding Rebekah in the house this morning. But, he won't walk over to me and talk about it at all which is driving me absolutely insane!

Damon pushes himself away from the wall that he's leaning against, waving me over to talk to him as he steps out of the waiting area and down the hall a bit. I don't know why I even follow him, I said what I had to say when I saw him this morning and as far as we're concerned- he and I are over.

"What do you want now?" I hiss out, watching Damon look down at the floor, looking his eyes on to my light cream colored high heels, running his hands through his hair nervously when he says "I'm sorry about this morning. But, I never got the chance to explain anything to you."

Explain? What the hell is he even talking about..? From what I walked in on this morning- everything was clear as day. He had a drunken 'slumber party' with Rebekah Mikealson that two timing slut that tried so hard with Kol to extort money from us and there he was, acting like it wasn't that big of a deal that she was wearing his robe and prancing around his apartment like she owned the place!

"Damon, you don't need to explain anything to me! Rebekah and Kol have been using us, they thought they could shut us up with trying to convince them to give them both money so that they could leave town. Well, it didn't really work now, did it? I cut all ties with Kol and got a restraining order against him and personally, I think you should do the same with Rebekah. Besides, Klaus..That whole family is a bunch of lunatics. So, it's better you break things off with her before she tries to take you down along with her or worse..becomes a stalker like her brother!" I warn him, watching his face turn a bit pale when he grabs a hold of my wrist and leans towards me, whispering into my ear.

"Nothing happened between us. I swear, Katherine. You have to believe me. I love you! Look, Rebekah just happened to show up at the house the other night and we ended up getting drunk together. When I woke up, I was alone in bed and she was in the guestroom. I didn't sleep with her if that's what your thinking." He tells me, letting go of me and leaning his head back against the large glass window behind us, closing his eyes and breathing in deep.

"Sure you didn't...So, then why was she wearing your robe and clearly nothing else underneath when I came over this morning? Tell me, Damon..Did you think about sleeping with her before I broke up your little party?" I ask him, watching him shake his head, this look of pure sorrow in his eyes when he adds. "I was alone. I got drunk alone and then I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it, Rebekah wanted to talk. Look, she came over to apologize and tell me that her and Kol were leaving town. I don't know how it happened. But, we ended up having a few drinks, a few drinks turned into a lot more and before I knew it. I blacked out and woke up with the sound of the shower running, she was about to take a shower before you came over."

"She was taking a shower in your apartment? Ha, nice try. Look, maybe you can follow her and Kol to wherever they go. A getaway from me would do you some good. I mean, since you and I aren't going to be fixing anything between us with her around. So, you might as well go join them." I tell him in a harsh tone, watching Damon place both of his hands onto my shoulders, firmly shaking me a little bit when he locks his eyes on to me.

"Don't act like! Stop acting like I actually don't miss you, like being away from you isn't hurting me. Damn it, Katherine! I love you, even if you hurt me..I love you and I'm sorry that you got a misunderstanding about Rebekah and I. However, I was stupid the other night and I was drunk. I shouldn't have been celebrating our upcoming divorce. Because, truthfully. I don't want it. I never wanted it." He tells me in a soft tone, unshed tears starting to build in his eyes.

"Hmm..I like how convincing your trying to be. But, you were the one who's been trying to get this divorce ever since I told you about me cheating. Look, Damon. Maybe it's better that we just get it over with and go our separate ways. I love you, I always will. However, maybe we're not who we used to be..when we first fell in love with each other. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with and your clearly not the same guy. We've changed too much and we've hurt each other way too much to even fix this anymore." I tell him, placing my hand on to his chest, taking a step back, hearing him let out a loud exhale.

"Don't do this, Katherine. Look, it was misunderstanding and nothing happened with us. All I have ever wanted was you. Don't you see that? All I ever wanted for the last few months was my wife back. I'm miserable without you!" He shouts in a raspy tone, causing me to turn back towards him, tears forming in my own eyes as I shrug my shoulders back and I exhale, nodding.

"I know. But, it's better like this. I hurt you, Damon..I hurt you and I never meant to do that. So, maybe the divorce will give us a clean slate, a fresh start." I tell him, feeling the tears that I've been trying to keep under control begin to spill over on to my cheeks.

"I don't want it, Katherine. I know that I signed the papers because that's what you want. Because, a divorce is what you think is best for us. But, you and I both know that this isn't the answer. I love you. Why can't you see that? I would never cheat on you and I never have. So, why are you set on destroying us even more?" He asks, causing me to swallow the lump forming my throat. Both of us staring at us from across the room when I say in a voice that can barely be heard. "Because, after I cheated on you with Kol. I saw how much I hurt you and I feel like I don't even deserve you anymore, Damon. I'm never going to be worthy of your love."

"Worthy of my love? Katherine...You are worthy of it. Please, let's fix this." He pleads, taking a few more steps towards me. When he reaches me, I can feel his hands on each side of my face, wiping away the tears from my face as I choke out. "How are we going to fix it?" I ask him, locking my watery eyes onto his, feeling his warm breath wash over my skin when he leans towards me and replies softly. "Starting with this..." Damon says, holding my face into his hands as I feel his lips upon mine, leaving a sweet and longing kiss against my lips.

* * *

**Klaus's P.O.V. **

My heart's pounding against my chest, I can hear it inside of my ears as I look around and notice that not even one person of my family is here to support Caroline and I in our time of need. The only people that are here are our friends and from what I heard just a moment ago with the person that Elena got off the phone with it, sounds like Caroline's mom will be coming to town soon as well.

I'm nervous and can't even seem to keep it together as I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and when I look up, I see his worried eyes on me. "She's going to be okay, Klaus. She will. Caroline's a fighter and I bet your baby will be too. Look, Elena and I are going to go to your house and get Caroline a change of clothes and make something to eat for you guys. I know how much she likes my cooking, so I'll make something good." He says with a small smile, watching me nod as I see him back away, grabbing a hold of Elena's hand when they make their way out of the waiting room, turning back to look at me as he says over his shoulder. "We'll be back soon."

I don't know how long I stare at the door after they leave. But, it's been long enough for the doctor to come in, a slightly less worried look on his face as he says "Mr. Mikealson, I'd like to speak with you in regards to your wife and your new born baby."

I slowly get up from the seat I've been occupying for what feels like hours now as I straighten myself out and follow the doctor down the hall, away from everyone that's been impatiently waiting for any news about Caroline along with me. "How is she?" I ask him, looking down to see him place his hand on to my arm as he locks his eyes on me, a sigh of relief escaping past his lips when he smiles a little wider and says. "They're both doing fine. Now, your little girl needs to stay in the hospital for a little bit longer than your wife. However, once she gets a little bit stronger then she can go home with you both. Do you want to go meet her and see Caroline?" He asks me, taking a step back from me as I wipe the tears from my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall and whispering. "Yeah. Yeah, I want to see them. I'm wondering if she has my eyes. Ha, you know, that's all I've been wondering about these last few hours while I've been sitting here, is holding her in my arms and looking into her eyes, hoping that she looks more like her mother than she does me. But, now..I'm really hoping that she has my eyes." I tell him, hearing a small chuckle leave the doctors mouth as he nods and says. "I can tell you that she does. Blue eyes, a bald little head, a really loud set of lungs on her. That little girl is going to be a heartbreaker one day." He says, walking me down the hall and towards Caroline's room, patting me on the back as I turn to him when I stop and say. " Luckily, she'll have a lot of people in her life to help fend off the boys.. Look, um..Thank you, thank you for helping us."

He smiles, shifting the chart from one hand to the other as he looks down at the floor and shrugs when he looks at me as he says. "It's all in a day's work, Klaus. Now, go spend some time with your family. I know that Caroline can't wait for you to meet your daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews! Please let me know what you thought about this update. Since, it really does motivate me to write better. So, suggestions and things you all might want to see more of are always welcome! :) **

**So, the next chapter..We get to meet Klaus & Caroline's little girl. And, Katherine & Damon and Stefan and Elena get a little...Well, you'll all see! ;) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Thanks so much for reading & until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. I hope you all are even interested in still reading it. Life's just been kind of hectic for me lately. But, I'll try my best to update this more frequently. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates to my stories at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Waking Up To Reality- Chapter Twelve **

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Turn the car around." Elena states in a firm tone, watching as we make our way onto the freeway.

"Did you forget something?" I ask her, looking through the rearview mirror to see Julian sleeping in his car seat. His head tilted to the side, probably leaving drool on his shirt.

"Stefan, we weren't really going to go get Caroline a change of clothes, were we?" Elena asks, staring at me like she could read my mind. To be honest, I did think that maybe we should..Maybe even make something for them to all eat. But, then again..I just really want to get back to our house and well, continue what Elena and I had started in the fitting room earlier in the day...Call me selfish. But, I can't stop thinking about all things I'd do to her if only we could just get home and be alone..for just a moment without any interruptions!

I smile a little, not daring to look at her. She's caught on-quickly as I nod at her.

My lips move. But, no words can even escape my mouth as she laughs, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. "Turn the damn car around, Stefan! Look, let's just go get some food at the store and then go back to the hospital."

"Fine. I'll take the next exit and then we'll stop to get them muffins or something." I reply to her, hearing as she laughs, looking over at me.

"Who brings muffins to a hospital when a baby's born? I thought more like greasy food or chocolate and flowers. Maybe even a cute stuffed animal for the baby." She states with a beaming smile.

"Who brings greasy food? Honey, we're not going to the movies. We're going to get chocolate and coffee, and a cute little fluffy stuffed dog for the baby. Besides, I'm sure that Klaus could use some coffee." I tell her, watching as she leans forward, patting my arm and exhaling an annoyed breath.

"What?" I ask her, turning the car around in a residential area before it takes us back on to the main road that will take us back towards the hospital and a grocery store nearby.

"We're fighting. I mean, not really fighting. But..We can't agree on simple things and the worst part of it is that we're not even married yet! What's it going to be like when we're married? Are we going to become one of those annoying couples that agrees on everything. I don't want to be one of those couples, Stefan!" She exclaims, exhaling loudly as I tilt my head to the side and bat my eyelashes at her in confusion..Where in the hell did all that just come from? She's already getting wedding day jitters?!

"Elena, we're not going to be one of those couples. Listen to me, we won't be. I'll make sure of it." I reassure her, grabbing a hold of her hand and making a left turn back towards the main road. I can feel her squeeze my hand, tightly as she inhales through gritted teeth.

"How do you know we won't be one of those couples..Caroline and Klaus are one of those couples..Whatever she says. He agrees with. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's cute. The first few times- But, now..Ugh...I look at them and I seriously..I just-." Elena starts to say, shaking her head and releasing the grip she has on my hand as I watch her turn towards the passenger side window, watching the buildings zoom by us while we pass them.

"We won't be one of those couples. Because, I'm going to make sure that I just disagree with almost everything you say. And, you'll still love me for it." I tell her with a laugh, hearing as Elena laughs at my words and speaks.

"Oh, just like we were now? Stefan...I like that. Please, don't ever stop doing that." She states sarcastically, looking over at me with a huge grin as I nod at her.

"You know, I still like the muffins idea." I tell her, watching when she rolls her eyes and looks up at me, grinning. "Flowers and chocolate. We're getting them flowers and chocolate and we're not making any pit stops back home for any reason. Control yourself!"

"Oh come on. We could be at the hospital in an hour. We can just tell them that you had a hard time picking out what you thought Caroline would want at the hospital..Besides, don't you think that they already brought an overnight bag?" I ask her, watching Elena run her hands through her hair, biting down on her lower lip.

"They do. But, Klaus mentioned that they had forgot a few things. So..." Her voice trails off as I smile widely, making another unexpected turn as I hear Elena say in an irritated tone. "I thought we were going to the store!"

I laugh at her, grinning as I turn back onto the freeway and smile even wider when I reply. "Nope. We're disagreeing. We're going to Klaus and Caroline's house."

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V. **

He looks nearly disappointed when I pull him into the supply closet inside one of the empty hospital wings. "Seriously, Katherine?" Damon says, frowning, his fingers lingering on my hips, his blue eyes shining with pure excitement before the door closes behind us.

Yeah, a supply closet! It really isn't the sexiest thing in the world. But, to be completely honest. I just spilled my heart out to him and well- here we are.

"Damon?" I say his name in a questionable tone, watching as he looks up at me, in the darkened room. I can tell that he's staring and he's probably thinking the same thing that I am. What in the hell are we doing in here like this? Is it going to end up just being a meaningless hook up between the two of us or are we going to actually feel something for each other again..The questions that are racing through each of our minds is endless!

"I don't want to talk..." My voice trails off, feeling his hands slip away from my hips. I don't even really know where I'm going with this..I love him. I always have and yet, I'm failing to find words..ones that make any sense at least. When we both know that I should apologize 100 times and probably more than that for all the shit that I put him through these last few months. It wasn't fair and I regret ever getting involved with Kol.

"Good, because I really don't have much to say." Damon responds vaguely. He's avoiding it all. What we should be really talking about. Us. But, then again so am I. I don't want to keep saying that I'm sorry for my mistakes. Because, what's done is done and I know that deep down in my heart that I should have never done what I did to him and still..It's too late for saying how much I screwed up. How much I was the one that ruined us.

My guilt consumes my mind for a while. I'm lost in it as I feel his hands touch my face, his warm thumbs stroking my cheeks when he clears his throat. "You deserve my love, Katherine. I love you. I always have, ever since I met you. My life has been flipped upside down and changed forever. I know that we both made mistakes. Believe me, we both screwed up. But, I want to start over with you. I want this to be our defining moment. You're my best friend- my wife...still." His voice cracks as I hear him open the door, stepping away from me and pushing it open, allowing the bright florescent lights back into the space.

I squint my eyes at him, my hands on my hips as I think about his words. I screwed up and as much as I've tried to push Damon away, truly thinking that I didn't deserve him any longer. He still manages to love me. And as much as I love him for it..It leaves me in a state of bewilderment.

"Why?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes on his shirt. When did Damon get so fit?

_Focus, Katherine. Damn it-Focus!_ My mind screams at me when I shake my head and push a strand of my hair behind my ears, my hands are shaking as I look at him.

"Why, what?" He asks, this amused look on his face, lips pursed together, his hands in his hair. He's frustrated by me.

"Why do you love me, Damon? I have done such shitty things to you over the last few months. Instead of us being happy and okay. We've been miserable!" I nearly shout out the words, watching as he closes the distant between us, stopping from touching me when a doctor in a white lab coat and a cup of coffee in his hands rounds the corner, staring back at us.

"We have been, miserable. I've been miserable- without you. I still love you, Katherine. And, I don't want us to divorce at all. So, let's not. Let's work on us and maybe some time in the future we can make a few little junior Salvatore's." Damon tells me with a wink, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I blink at him at few times, feeling as he closes the distance between us, his hands on each side of my arms, pushing me up against the large white colored walls of the corridor. Did he just say that he loves me no matter what and that we should have kids? Is he high...drunk maybe?

"What are you on?" I ask him, spitting out my words as Damon shakes his head, looking down at my black and white laced high heels, inhaling deeply before he looks into my brown eyes and says with a laugh. "I'm not on anything. Katherine, I love you. Even if you hurt me..I know, I must be crazy. But, that's what you do to me..You drive me fucking insane. And, somehow I still manage to love you."

I place my hands on to his face, my thumbs stroking his cheeks when I lock my eyes on to him. I'll never get it. He loves me- even after all I've done to him and push him away. Which I regret every single one..Damon Salvatore still loves me. "Isn't that what love is, Damon?" I ask him with a laugh, feeling as his hand slips into my hair, brushing a few strands of my curls with his fingertips when he leans towards me, whispering against my lips. "Maybe not for a normal couple. But, let's be honest with ourselves..When have you and I ever been normal?"

I pause from touching him any further, looking up at him through my long blackened eyelashes as I think about his question. Damon's right, He and I have always been like this..Fighting like cats and dogs and yet, we still somehow come back to each other after everything is said and done. "We never have." I tell him in a soft tone, feeling the wall behind my back as his warm hands touch my face again and he leans into my ear, whispering against it. "After we're done here. Let's go home..together."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

She's absolutely beautiful. Our little girl. She's a bit underweight the doctor had said. But, other than that she's got all of her toes and fingers in place, her eyes look like a mixture of gray and blue. But, I'm pretty sure that she'll end up having my blue eyes. Since, she already has Klaus's smile..You know the one he does when he's super happy about something- a little curling of his lips to where his white teeth show just a little bit and I swear that every single time he looks at me like that with his smile and his shining blue- green eyes and those dimples...ugh...I forget my own name for just a moment and all I can focus on is him! I love Klaus's face. I could spend the rest of my life just staring at him and be completely content with it.

"Hey love." He says, pushing the door to my hospital room open just a bit as I look up at him. My mind stopping itself about gushing over how adorable he looks in his dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt. And, I'm a mess, a sweaty, sobbing and still very overly emotional mess and he's looking at me like I've just stepped off a runway show, like the prettiest girl he's ever seen in his life..Have I mentioned how much I love my husband?

"Hi.." My voice cracks when he takes a step closer and I extend my hands out to him, feeling Klaus take me into his embrace is making me breakdown even more as he smiles and holds me for a moment, pushing away just to leave a quick kiss against my lips. "I love you, Caroline. I was so- I was scared." He admits softly. His eyes searching mine like he's trying to find reassurance in them and when I lift my hand up to caresses his face, I watch carefully when Klaus closes his eyes and leans into my hand, kissing my palm.

"We're okay..I promise..All three of us are okay. So, um..Do you want to meet her?" I ask him with a bit of eagerness in my tone, feeling him release me from his grasp as he nods, looking around the room and noticing there isn't a baby warmer anywhere in sight. I can see the panic on his face, his eyes narrowing and becoming full of sadness when I clear my throat. "They took her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for observation. But, they said that we can take her home in a few days and we can go see her a little later on today." I tell him, watching as he nods, getting up from his spot on the bed when he pulls up a chair instead, sitting near me.

"Okay, so when the nurse says that you can get out of bed. We'll go see her together. Alright?" I nod at him, tears filling my eyes as I place my hands into my lap on to the blue blanket I'm covered in, attempting to not cry. But, I'm failing at it quickly.

"Hey..Caroline. Sweetie. Was it something I said?" Klaus asks me, almost jumping up from his seat as I feel his weight on the bed, his head turned towards me and suddenly everything that I've been keeping inside of me bursts out into the open when I shake my head and reply with a sobbing sound. " I was so scared..Klaus. I was scared of something happening to me or to Naomi..I just. I love you and our little family and I'm glad that everything turned out okay." I cry against his shoulder, leaning into him more and feeling as he makes small circles against my back as he says. "I know, Caroline. I was scared too. But, just like you said. We'll be okay, all of us are going to be just fine and soon enough we'll be able to take our daughter home. Now, it's okay, love. I'm here." I cry against his shoulder more as I feel him push my body back against the bed again, wiping away my tears. My voice breaks and I swallow hard when I say. "Don't leave me, Klaus...Stay."

He smiles, his eyes watering up just a bit as I once again feel his weight on the bed beside me, pushing me a little to the side as he lays beside me on the bed and I place my head on to his shoulder, curling up against him when he replies. "You're the love of my life, Caroline. I'm never going anywhere without you."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh...Klaus and Caroline..I just love them! Seriously! :) **

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
